Somewhere I belong
by kikyogirl15
Summary: Well evil is not upon the charmed sister's Sango,Midiroku, and Kikyo, but this is not like their other evil probroblems this new threat is going to take the world down with him and maybe one of the charmed ones heart as well.
1. Legended

This is sort of a cross between Inuyasha & Charmed I have never seen this done before so I thought I would try so please bear with me.

(Legended)

Midiroku flung her arm causing the demon to fly into a window "You'll pay for this"

The demon said before vanishing away. "Damn" she said Sango and Kikyo were at home when she came in "What the hell happened to you" Sango asked "Well a demon attacked and it got away and I need you guys to help me look for him.

"Do you have anything of his we can use?" Kikyo asked

"Well just piece of his clothes"

"I'll go make potions" Sango said

(In the Underworld)

The demon kneeled down in front of his master "Where is it?" Inuyasha asked

"My lord I was on the verge of retrieving it when a witch intervened"

"You mean to tell me you got stopped by a witch?" his eyes were burning red

"Not any witch my lord, but a charmed one" Kagura said

"A charmed one?" he questioned

"There's story's are legended they have defeated many demons even the great Sesshomaru"

"They defeated my bastard of a brother hmm they could help me in my plan" he said

"I doubt that they would work for evil they work for good"

"Well if they are a problem then I will have to kill them"

"No demon has ever succeeded in doing that many have tried and failed what makes you think your outcome will be any different?"

"Because I'm not like most demons Naraku" he called

"Yes master?"

"I would like for you to do something for me" Kikyo had been scribing for 20 minutes now "I don't think he's any where"

"Keep scribing he's bound to show up somewhere" her oldest sister said

"Okay but I doubt if… just then it dropped before she could finish Midiroku looked at her "Well it's about time" she said

"Where is he?"

"Near a club" she orbed her and her sister's near an alley where they saw the demon

"Stop" Sango said "Like that ever works" Midiroku said flinging the demon against a trash can in the alley Sango tried to freeze him, but he wasn't freeze able "Potion" Kikyo said throwing it at him

"You'll never get away with this Inuyasha will make you pay" he said before blowing up into a ball of fire. Kagura whose eyes were bright white had seen what had happened "Naraku's dead" she said choking he was her lover

"Then everything is going according to plan" Inuyasha said

Well like I said I have never seen this done before and I thought I would try eventually Sango and them will get to use their old powers and stuff but should they? What do you think about this story I would really like to know well please R&R Thanks!


	2. Defy Me!

"Then everything is going according to plan" Kagura looked at him

"What does that mean?"

"Naraku has told them about me and if they are as predictable as I think then they will come try to hunt me down"

"You sacrificed Naraku for that?" she was getting angry

He looked at her and blinked "Well….. Yes"

"How dare you do that sacrifice my love for 3 stupid witches just so they will know of you, your order's are insane I knew he shouldn't have followed your order's your father even your cold blooded brother was more of a wise lord then you are!" she screamed then stopped when she stared into his eyes they were cold colder then cold

"Are you saying that he should of defied me and that I am not a good lord" he cynically asked Kagura did not respond then without her being able to notice this his hand snaked out and he grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall.

His grip on her neck was so tight she started to choke "Answer me!" he said his nails digging tightly into her neck

"N…n...no …….m….my l…lord" she struggled to get out as her eyes became heavy with sleep he let go of her neck causing her to hit face first into the ground she was struggling to breath each breath felt as though it was sand that she was trying to breath in.

"My brother was not wise, but stupid and as for my father you would do well to know that if I were just like him you would be dead as well as Naraku I hope this teaches you that I am law around her and next time you try a stunt like that I may not be so lenient with you" he said with his back turned as he walked to his meeting room closing the door even thought his threat and cold eyes could have scared the most toughest demon of them all it only filled Kagura with hatred for him.

She stared after him her eyes turning bright red "We will see if you ever live long enough for the next time" she hissed

Well sorry this is sucky and stuff, but what do you think will Kagura plan something against him for his killing Naraku? Well until next time and R&R please thanks!


	3. New threat

Well to Inukikbaby's question I don't know yet I'm just putting whatever comes to my mind first well here's your next chapter:

When Kikyo got home she went to check the book of magic's. "Miroku! Miroku!" Sango yelled he appeared "Yes Sango?" he said "Um I need you to help me find out anything on some guy named Inuyasha check with the elder's and things" "okay" he said kissing her, but when she responded she he disappeared "Ugh I will never get use to that" she said

Kikyo looked through the pages in the book and stopped on the page "Guys come here! She yelled they came up the stairs "I found our demon" she said turning the book towards them "He's related to Sesshomaru, but we banished him so how come we never heard of him having a brother?" Sango asked Kikyo looked at the time "Oh man I got to get going for Ms. Kanna's class, but keep looking".

She left for school she head to hurry Ms. Kanna wasn't the most understand person in the world and what could she possibly say

'I'm a witch and my sister's and I save people's lives I was late to your class, because me and my sister's were looking for a demon who might just be out to destroy the world' that would never hold up she thought.

She entered the building trying to hurry she was so busy trying to hurry she knocked into someone and her books fell on the floor "Oh man she said collecting them.

Sorry this chapter sucks and stuff, but who do you think she has bumped into? I would like to know R&R please thank! This is my first charmed and Inuyasha cross over so please bare with me thanks!


	4. Enter Inuyasha!

She left to school she had to hurry Ms.Kanna wasn't the most understanding person in the world and what could she possibly tell her as an excuse 'I'm a witch and I save people lives, and I was late, because me and my sister's were scribing for a demon for a demon that wants to destroy the world' "That would hold up"

She entered the building trying to hurry she was so busy trying to hurry she knocked into someone and her books fell on the floor "Oh man" she said collecting them

"I'm so sorry" she said not really bothering to look up

"It's fine are you okay" he said handing her the last book she looked up

"Um yeah thanks" 'I've never seen someone so handsome' she thought staring at him

"Hi I'm Len"

"I'm Kikyo" they shook hands

"Well I better get going it was a pleasure meeting you" she said racing off to class already hearing the lesson going on.

"Believe me Kikyo the pleasure was all mines" he said grinning.

Midiroku and Sango looked up on Inuyasha there's and picture of him in his demonic form. Miroku came down "any luck?"

"No" Midiroku said

"Do the Elder's know anything?"

"Not much they are pretty surprised, because he had been banished centuries ago and for him to rise now is not a coincidence"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's been 3 centuries, 40 years, and 560 days since his father was banished in a couple of months it will be his father's anniversary"

"So the Elder's basically think he's going to revive his father?"

"Well yeah"

"And if he does then what?"

"Then its hell on Earth". Both sisters's looked at each other

"Well we will just have to stop that from happening won't we?"

"Easier said then done Midiroku"

(Back At the Underworld)

Kagura had been waiting for Inuyasha to come finally he arrived, but he was in his human form Kagura raised an eye brow question he looked at her "Is this part of your plan" she said flatly.

"Perhaps" he said walking over to his chair and sitting

'Just what does that mean?' she wondered looking at him

"Don't think too much about it or you will get a headache" he said not looking at her

(At the house)

The oldest was pacing around trying to figure out just how they would be able to stop Len from reviving his father

"Midiroku stop pacing around your starting to give me a headache" Sango said

"Sorry but if what Miroku said was true then this is probably going to be the final battle".

"Well let's worry about that when the time until then lets just focus on the small things alright?' she sighed "Alright"

Well this is the chapter you've waited for and here it is and I will try to bring some people into the story as best as I can well Revive please and thanks!


	5. Closer

It was 8:20 and class was dismissed Ms.Kanna had stopped Kikyo and told her to stay behind telling her that being to her class late is one of the things that's starting to become frequent.

'Only if you knew why, only if you knew' she as she walked out of her classroom she bumped into someone again "Sorry" the man said when she looked it was the guy from earlier Len.

"We gotta stop meeting like this" he said Kikyo nodded a yes

"I'm heading over to the coffee place would you like to come?" she couldn't believe this its been only a day and he's asking her out well kind of she smiled.

"I don't really think"

"It's my treat" he said cutting her off

"Okay" she smiled, but it was quickly replaced with pain as a premonition sot through her head "Ahh" she said dropping her books and clutching her head, but as soon as it had come it left.

"Are you okay?" she picked up her books "Yeah, but I will have to take a rain check on the coffee, but thanks anyway" she said rushing out the school

Kagura had rushed inside the sister's house Midiroku tried to send her crashing, but it was useless it didn't even touch heart all she tried again, but she reflected it and sent her crashing into a wall. Sango blasted at her it only grazed her shoulder

"Look I have information for you"

"We don't listen to evil" she said abut to blast her again

"You will if you want to stop Inuyasha" Sango looked at her

"He's closer then you think and will become even more closer beware"

"Why should I believe you?"

"If you there to be a future then you will heed my words witch!" she hissed disappearing Sango helped up her older sister as she dusted herself off "What did she mean by that?" she asked

"I really don't know".

Kikyo had arrived home looking at the busted picture and vase "What the hell happened?"

"Demon attack"

"Oh man are you guys aright?"

"…Kind of "her oldest sister said. She cleaned up the mess, but what distracted her were her thoughts on Inuyasha he had asked her to coffee until her premonitions kicked in.

"Oh man my very first well almost date and my powers kick in well that's the life of a witch" A knock came at the door……….

So who so you think is at the door? Well I want to know well R&R plz and thanks!


	6. Clue 1

A knock came at the door "who?"

"Shippo" she let him in

"What brings you here?"

"In less than 24 hours two bodies of young girl's were found have been found "

"What" she gasped shocked

"But that's not even the whole thing what's weird is that they all have a weird symbol on them" he pulled out a piece of paper with the symbol on it "Since you guys are witches and do magic I was hoping you guys could help me figure out what this means"

"I've never seen anything like it, but I can try to help you" Shippo left and she went to go show her sister's "That symbol looks awfully familiar" Sango said "I've seen it somewhere, but I can't remember where"

"Book of Magic's?"

"Probably" Kikyo had turned up the news "You guys might wanna come here for a sec"

(The News Reporter)

Another body has been found with the same mark on it as the other two bodies police has yet to give out any information on the symbol or what's going on, but some are starting to come to the conclusion that this is the doing of something supernatural or out of this world"

(End of it)

All three of the sister's looked at each other "That's another clue" Sango said

"Wait what's that in the back?" In the back there was a man in a dark colored cloak and his hair was silver, but then he vanished as one of the news crew people walk by, but only Midiroku noticed this.

"What are you talking about?' they both asked after not seeing anything "Um never mind" she said with a frown on her face. Once again Kikyo got lost in her thoughts about Inuyasha her sister was calling her name, but she didn't notice.

"Kikyo, Kikyo hello!" Sango said waving her hands in front of her face she looked at Mimi, but she only shrugged. Sango backed away and focused her attention on the thing closest to her "BOW!"

Kikyo heard as the vase blew up she nearly jumped out of her skin she looked at her sister "What the hell? Hey! Are you trying to kill me?' she was pissed the thing was only a couple of inches away from her

"Then maybe next time you will stop daydreaming and pay attention" she said over her shoulder walking away

"Wench!" Kikyo hissed under her breath

"Witch!" Sango shot back at her.

Well here it is well R&R please and thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far well Thanks!


	7. A date with the Devil

Kikyo had went to the store to get some things she saw Inuyasha he looked at her and she looked away 'Smart move Kikyo real smart move' she scolded herself

"Hey Kikyo" he said smiling

"Hi Len" she said smiling they chatted for a while until he asked her a question that made her blush "Will you go out on a date with me?" he asked her head was down she was trying to hide her blush she didn't notice him blushing as well

'I wonder what Kagura would say if she saw me blushing "I didn't know the great master Inuyasha blushed" he could hear her say. Well I've never really asked a girl out before' he thought.

"Um yes" she said not looking up at him he looked down at her and saw her hands sort of trembling he reached out his hand and enclosed his fingers with hers causing both of them to blush he out his mouth to her ear and said "I'll pick you up around 8" he left.

Kikyo had let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, but it soon got sucked back in just as she got another premonition this one was intense she had to bite her lip not to scream out.

Her sister's were getting attacked, but she didn't see by who she grabbed what she needed and rushed home, but when she got there everything was fine "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" Sango said

"I had a premonition that you guys were getting attacked, but you guys are fine"

"Yeah we are, but I'll prepare some just in case" she said going to the kitchen

'Oh man' she thought as she headed up stairs she laid on her bed trying to ease the throbbing still in her mind.

(Underworld)

Inuyasha had come in "So that's your plan?" Kagura asked scaring him out of his mind

"What do you want?" his tone cold, but not threatening

"Your plan is to seduce the witch?" she asked bluntly he nearly fell over

'What kind of thoughts was Kagura entertaining in that mind of her's' he thought "No" he said his voice saying end of conversation.

Well this plays into everything else kind of smoothly I guess, but anyway tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know and R&R please! Thanks!


	8. What could possibly go wrong?

As Kikyo got dressed she was worried her premonitions have been becoming stronger and a lot more painful 'All the more signs of something worse' she thought then shook her head

"I'm being silly I mean what could possibly go wrong?" Inuyasha arrived to pick her up Midiroku opened the door

"Hello is Kikyo ready?" he asked smiling Midiroku couldn't quiet put a finger on it, but something about him just gave her a bad vibe.   
"She'll be down soon come in" she said while waiting she struck up a conversation with him and the more he talked the more bad the vibe became soon Kikyo appeared

"Wow' he said causing her to blush Sango was grinning like a mother who was watching her child's first prom and she was just emotionless.

"I'll be home before midnight" she half joked her and Inuyasha left Sango saw the look on her face "Oh come on Mimi stop worrying" she said heading to the basement

"I'm not worried" she said

'I just have a feeling something isn't right' she thought (man and she doesn't know how right she is)

(Inuyasha & Kikyo)

Inuyasha and Kikyo went to dinner she was smiling and laughing and he found himself doing the same as well it's been a while since he's been able to feel happy since the girl he once loved died.

Everything was fine and good until a demon attacked busting the windows Inuyasha knew the demon. Kikyo and everyone else ducked under the table along with Inuyasha.

'How the hell am I suppose to defeat this demon without blowing my cover/ showing him I'm a witch' they each thought then the demon headed towards Inuyasha he crushed the table they were at with his feet Kikyo screamed he pushed her back and told her to run.

She grabbed his hands pulling him along with her the demon came after them they hide in the alley

"Why is that thing coming after us?" Kikyo asked he knew why, but pretended he didn't shrugging his shoulders. The demon came past and Inuyasha covered Kikyo's body with his the darkness covered them.

His breath was making her upper lip quiver she looked up at him, but he was looking at everything other then her "I…Inuyasha" she stuttered blushing he looked down at her seeing the blush that covered her face.

'Stupid human' he thought 'Why is she blushing anyway I mean my body is just on top of hers'

When he thought that he understood why she was blushing and he started to feel warmth come on to his face just then the demon came picking him up and throwing him against the trash can.

It hurt like hell the edge has dug into his flesh "Ahh!" he cried out

"Kiki…Kikyo…r…run" he said through clenched teeth this was why he hated being in his human form everything hurt more in this form, but he just couldn't blow his cover with her there.

"Inu…Inuyasha!" she yelled as the demon him in his back sending him crashing back into the ground blood was running down the side of his face and he looked half conscious.

Kikyo stared in horror she couldn't use her magic "Kikyo run!" he said again as the demon crushed him with his feet in his chest he wasn't able to with stand this any longer then…

Well here is what you wanted this is your next chapter well is Inuyasha going to turn to his demon self or what? Well review please and thank you!


	9. What could possibly go wrong 2

Kikyo stared in horror she couldn't use her magic "Kikyo run!" he said again as the demon crushed him with his feet in his chest he wasn't able to with stand this any longer then she picked up a bottle and threw it at him.

"Hey demon over here!" he turned from Inuyasha to her

"Oh boy time to go" she said running as the demon chased after her he was throwing lighting bolts at her and dodging it wasn't easy he threw a big one at her. Kikyo screamed and ducked as the bolt blew up a trash can just a head of her.

(Inuyasha)

"Damn it just what did she do that for?" he said as the pain increased

"That bloody demon will kill her now" he got up the pain kicking in more "I gotta saver her" he followed after where the demon and Kikyo went. Kikyo had ran into a dead end "Damn it" she said just then the demon came out behind her

"Hahahaha" she turned around the demon drew up a thunder bolt and threw it at her

"Orb" she orbed behind the demon he turned around and punched Kikyo ducked and kicked the demon landing a punch of her own they kept at it for a while.

'Damn he hits hard' she thought

'Arrogant mortal why won't she just give up' he thought.

Inuyasha had arrived and saw her 'She's tougher then I thought, but will it be enough?'

She turned and saw him "Inuyasha!" she was distracted just then the demon threw a red energy bolt at her.

"Kikyo!" he yelled helplessly as she was thrown far away into a storage door he heard something crack he ran as fast as he could to her

"Kikyo, Kikyo?" he said, but she wasn't moving

"Hahaha stupid mortal serves her right, now back to the mess at hand" he said cracking his knuckles

"Damn you, Ahh!"

(Sango & Midiroku)

Midiroku is busy looking out the window

"Will you quit already "

"Huh? What are you gapping about?"

"She'll be alright you know" Midiroku sighed just then an intense wind blew through

"What now" Sango said Kagura came through

"Oh it's you again"

"Well don't everyone greet me at once" she said sarcastically

"What do you want?"

"Your sister is under attack"

"I don't believe you" Midiroku said although she doubted that she was lying

"Suit yourself, but if your sister dies that's on your head not mines ciao" she disappeared

"Come on Mimi" Sango said rushing out.

(Inuyasha & the Demon)

Inuyasha eyes had turned blood red as the purple streets came on his cheeks and his nails were now sharp. The demon could feel his strength and it was enormous he was intimidated, but would not show it.

"Hah what kind of trick is this don't expect me to but it" the demon chuckled

"I'll show you a trick Iron Reaver Soul stealer" his nails cut a gash into the demons stomach he tried to counter it, but his speed was quick and he dodged it.

The fighting continued like this

"Time to take you out" Inuyasha said using his nails again the demon blew up he walked over to Kikyo who was still unconscious he pushed a strand of hair away from her face she was still breathing, but straining.

"Kikyo!"

'Damn it he sisters are here shit' Just then……….

Well here is your next chapter will the sister's see Inuyasha? Well I don't know enjoy review please thank you!


	10. Time to take you out

"Time to take you out" Inuyasha said using his nails again the demon blew up he walked over to Kikyo who was still unconscious he pushed a strand of hair away from her face she was still breathing, but straining.

"Kikyo!"

'Damn it he sisters are here shit well time to leave' he ran just before they had reached her.

Midiroku couldn't help, but feel as though someone was watching them

"S...Sango?" Kikyo asked as her eyes fluttered a bit

"Come on" from the shadows he was watching the,

'I hope she's alright' he thought then shook his head returning to the underworld.

The sister's were laying her down on the couch

"Miroku, Miroku!" Sango yelled, but he didn't come

"Damn it Miroku get your ass down here now!" Midiroku yelled he came down

"What's wrong?" he looked over at Kikyo is face full of concern "What happened?"

"Some kind of demon attacked her now can you heal her?"

"I'll try" he said

"I don't want I'll try its yes or no" he could tell she was worried, but so was he

"Yes" he placed his hands over her bruises and a blue light came from his hands and her bruises were gone. She opened her eyes "Where's Len?" she asked looking around Midiroku eyes narrowed

"We didn't see him Kikyo"

"What?" she sat up 'That's strange' she thought.

(Underworld)

His wounds were healing, but it was taking time, because they were so deep

"Dam demon" he cursed under his breath "But that was unexpected and how did the demon know I was there?"

"Kagura" he shouted her name

"Yes my lord?" he only stared at her she didn't flinch under his gaze

"If you've only call me to gaze at me I will surely just give you a picture it would last longer"

"Don't get smart with me wench" she raised an eyebrow

"Wench? Okay what is it?"

"I'm sure your eyes have already seen what happened and my question is how did the demon know where I was and what form I would be in?" she looked at him as though he was crazy

"You don't think I had something to do with it?"

"Well you tell me"

"Look here I don't know anything about that demon that attacked you, but I have a question of my own my lord" he didn't give her a respond

"What was it that I saw you do?" Kagura said

"Kagura I do not know what you are talking about, but even if I did it wouldn't be any business of yours now back to my question how did the demon know where I was? And if you didn't say anything then who did?"

"I think I can answer that question" Kagura and Inuyasha turned towards the voice and saw…………….

Well here it is hope you enjoyed it and I would like to know who you think it is that they saw? Well review please and thank you!


	11. ABlast from the Past

"Kagura I do not know what you're talking about, but even if I did it wouldn't be any business of yours now back to my question how did the demon know where I was? And if you didn't say anything then who did?"

"I think I can answer that question" Kagura and Inuyasha turned toward the voice surprised to see Sessshmaru appearing out of the shadows

"Sesshmaru!" Kagura said surprised

"You!" Inuyasha didn't like his brother one bit

"Nice to see you too half-breed"

"I'll kill you!" he said clenching his teeth

"Maybe later, but have you forgotten our father's resurrection is coming soon?"

He scoffed "Yeah and?" then it donned on Kagura in order for the resurrection to be complete and for him to possess some of his powers they both need to say it and give blood, but there's one problem they need Charm power as well.

"You need me" he scoffed again not wanting to admit that he needs his older brother.

(Next Day)

Kikyo thought about how they didn't see Len when she went to school he wasn't there and 4 weeks had passed, but there was no sign of him she wondered if he was okay.

Midiroku was down at the D.A's office with Shippo looking over some cases and stuff after she was done she went to the drug and herbal store she winced as she touched her neck.

It had been sore and as many times as she kept getting crashed into something wasn't helping her neck situation. She headed home "Sango? She called, but didn't hear an answer

"Hello?" she didn't like this at all

"Sorry if I'm not Sango" a cold voice said she turned around and couldn't believe who it was "Sesshomaru!"

'How the hell is this possible I remember when we vanquished him' she thought

Flashback:

He charged towards her and she sent him crashing into the wall

"Say the spell" she yelled

"Take this demon to the fiery pits of hell and banish him from this realm" a gray gust of angry wind surrounded him

"Ahh" he yelled

"This isn't over I will be back" he said looking directly at her

End of Flashback

He stared at her he could not only see her fear, but could also smell it too giving him more reason to enjoy it. She glanced at the vase on the other side of her

'Maybe I could..' she thought

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" before she could even make a move he had her imprisoned in his arms

"Let me go" she struggled, but his arms only tightened around her more

"The more you struggle the more you entice me" he said tighten his arms around her again she stopped

"Why are you back?" she asked

"If you've forgotten my father's anniversary is coming up soon and I wouldn't want to miss it"

"Well miss this!" she said pulling out a dagger and stuck it in his side his hold on her broke and she ran into the kitchen he chased after her his nails shooting out a rope grabbing her feet causing her to fall he then wrestled her to the ground .

They were face to face he had her pinned down, but she couldn't get free

"You've grown soft in my absence Midiroku" he said in a low soft yet dangerous voice she used her powers to hit him over the head with a big glass bowl he lost his control and she slid out from underneath him

"Humph" she said in fighting stance he chuckled a bit whipping the little bit of blood near his mouth

"Maybe not, but this will make it a whole lot sweeter" with that said he disappeared

"This isn't good" she said shaking her head.

Well I don't have anything to leave you with for a cliff hanger, but I bet you have questions about something in this chapter well if you do let me know and review please and most of all thank you.


	12. How do you feel?

"You've grown soft in my absence Midiroku" he said in a low soft yet dangerous voice she used her powers to hit him over the head with a big glass bowl he lost his control and she slid out from underneath him

"Humph" she said in fighting stance he chuckled a bit whipping the little bit of blood near his mouth

"Maybe not, but this will make it a whole lot sweeter" with that said he disappeared

"This isn't good" she said shaking her head.

When Sesshomaru entered Kagura and Inuyasha stared at him he pretended as though he didn't see, but their stares were burning a hold in his damn back.

"What is it?" he said pouring himself a glass of alcohol

"That's the unfinished business you had to attend to?" Kagura asked

"More like other business were he's only in search of pleasure or pain, but maybe the wench likes a combination of both" His half brother said while chuckling he pulled his sword out and pointed it at his throat

"Maybe if you would spend less time worrying about my love life then maybe just maybe Kagome would still be by your side" his voice was cold, but leveled Inuyasha growled at him he put his sword back

"Only dogs bark" he said walking to his room he stopped next to Kagura

"Oh and Kagura I never did like your powers" he closed his door she rolled her eyes and turned back to Inuyasha he looked at though he was on the verge of going insane

"My lord…" she started

"Time to plan for my father's resurrection"

(Sisters)

Midiroku was in her room laying on her bed thinking about her encounter with Sessshomaru. A knock came at the door

"Come in" Sango entered with some tea

"Here I thought you just might need this"

"Thanks"

"What's wrong you've been jumpy all day even your powers are in a frenzy?"

"No they aren't" just then her glass of tea slammed into the wall barely missing Sango's head.

"Point proven" she said sitting up on her bed

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well today when I came back I called your name, but didn't receive an answer"

"I was at an art gallery"

"Well I saw Sesshomaru…… here"

"H…how is that possible we vanquished him"

"Yeah, but somehow someway he's back" Sango looked at her sister to see her response when she asked her question

"How do you feel?" Midiroku closed her eyes in frustration

"I don't know everything just feels like a whirlwind you know"

"Hey don't worry about it okay things are going to be just fine just get some rest okay"

"Okay" she kissed her sister's forehead and went to her own room. Midiroku settled in bed

"I hope so Sango" she closed her eyes "I hope so"

Well here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy and like it review please and thank you!


	13. Guess Who?

"How do you feel?" Midiroku closed her eyes in frustration

"I don't know everything just feels like a whirlwind you know"

"Hey don't worry about it okay things are going to be just fine just get some rest okay"

"Okay" she kissed her sister's forehead and went to her own room. Midiroku settled in bed

"I hope so Sango" she closed her eyes "I hope so"

Kikyo had been wondering about where and how Inuyasha was she hadn't seen him at all. She had finished writing her notes and collected her books when a hand closed her eyes

"Guess who?" then dropped away from her eyes

"Inuyasha!" she said wrapping her arms around him squeezing as tight as she could he tensed feeling as though he couldn't breathe.

"I'm glad to see you missed me, but you're squeezing me to death" he got out she blushed and released him laughing a little

"Sorry"

"How are you?" he asked and not, because he felt he needed to start up the conversation, but he really wanted to know.

"I'm okay what about you? You took the demons attack harder then I did"

"As you can see I'm okay, but still a little sore" they walked for a while

"Where did you go?"

"Huh?"

"Well when my sister's got there they said that you weren't there"

"When I got there you were unconscious and he was about to blast you so I turned his attention towards me and ran after a while I stopped and hide, but he found me and I tried to fight him, but it wasn't so easy just when he was about to finish me off. For some reason he stopped then blew up" he lied, but when Kikyo looked up at him he thought he had messed up somewhere in his lie, but inwardly sighed when she smiled and said

"Well I'm glad you're alive"

"Me too" they chatted for a while

"Well I better get going" Kikyo rose from her seat

"I'll drive you" she looked at him giving him the are-you-sure-you-can-drive look he chuckled

"I'm perfectly fine now come on" he grabbed her hand and she blushed, but soon the blush turned into pure confusion as she felt a brief vision flash through her mind some guy and another were in black cloaks and they were chanting some sort of ritual and a woman with dark red eyes were behind them. They slice a long line on their arms and their blood dripped into a fire.

Inuyasha had stopped and noticed that she wasn't moving kind of like she was rooted to the spot.

"Kikyo?" no answer he shook her firmly, but softly saying her name over and over again.

At first it seemed far away then she recognized it being Len's voice and blinked at him he saw the lost look on her face

"Kikyo?' he said softly she was trembling he pulled her close to him her head resting on his chest he stroked her back. They stayed like that for a while when she finally came out of it she moved out of his arms and shook her head.

"I'm sorry let's go" he sighed and followed when they reached her house "Well thanks Inu" she said getting ready to leave

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just seem to be distracted lately"

"Nah I'm fine, but thanks for worrying" Before he even knew what he was doing he leaned over and cupped her face then pressed his lips to hers Kikyo tensed at first Then returned it letting her hands play in his hair.

He smiled against her lips

"Ugh I gotta go" she rushed into house breathing heavy as her face flushed. She touched her lips with her trembling hands

'That was unexpected' she thought

Well here it is your next chapter well things will happen later on please review and thank you very much.


	14. Am I?

Last chapter I totally messed up sorry hehehehe well here is your next chapter:

"Ugh I gotta go" she rushed into house breathing heavy as her face flushed. She touched her lips with her trembling hands

'That was unexpected' she thought.

Inuyasha lay on his bed looking at the ceiling he had to admit Kikyo had grown on him and around her he didn't feel like he had to be on guard all the time and when he was with her he found himself smiling and laughing

"Why does she intrigue me so?" he asked himself

"Ah thinking about the witch I believe her name is Kikyo" Sessshomaru came in closing the door he threw a bolt at him, but Sesshomaru ducked it

"Why are you in here anyway?" he ignored the question

"Why are you so intrigued by Kikyo?" he scoffed

"Why would I be intrigued by a mere mortal?" Sessshomaru frowned looking at him he would never admit that he loved her stupid ass of a brother

"Have it your way half-breed, but word of advice your in love with her" he left he through another bolt at him which hit the door. Then turned over to look at the picture of him and Kagome he picked it up and traced it with his nail

"I can't be in love with her I love Kagome"

(Kikyo)

She was up studying spells and magic potions usually Sango always did, but with her visions and Len's kiss she couldn't get any sleep

"Why did I run away like that?" she asked herself

"It was only a kiss"

'That found its way into your heart' her mind finished for her she shook her head closing the Book of Magic

"What's going on am? Am I falling for Len or what?"

Well is she or what I don't know, but I would like for you to tell me so what do you think? Huh? Huh? Well hope you enjoyed review please and thank you! Also the later chapters will be a lot more action (I hope) well peace out!


	15. Charm power gone 1

"Why did I run away like that?" she asked herself

"It was only a kiss"

'That found its way into your heart' her mind finished for her she shook her head closing the Book of Magic

"What's going on am? Am I falling for Len or what?"

Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were all in the meeting room

"Listen up in order for your father to be revived we do need both of you, but also Charm power I will use the spell of separation in order to retrieve their power, but this is where you guys come in"

Kagura said the two brothers's looked at each other then back at her

"Sesshomaru you handle Midiroku, Inuyasha you handle Kikyo" she smirked this was a test she wanted to see if they would be able to do the task, but it also helped with her plan.

"What about the middle one?" they both asked

"Leave her to me, but this is how everything is going to play out"

(At the House)

Miroku came down

"Sango wake up" she didn't stir he slowly inched his hands towards her bottom then groped her Sango screamed and slapped him

"Ouch! Sango!"

"Miroku! Oh my gosh" she examined her handprint on his face just then Midrioku and Kikyo came in

"Sango what's…" they both stopped when they saw Miroku's face they were silent then Kikyo broke out laughing

"Miroku all you had to do was ask and I'm sure she wouldn't of turned you down" Midiroku laughed at her sister's remark causing the couple to blush with embarrassment and a little anger.

She went back to her room

"Um next time keep the noise down" Midiroku smirked as she closed the door and going to her own room Sango threw a pillow at him and stormed out the room

"Women!" he whined.

It was late only around 2 or 3, but it looked like it was midnight Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha made their way into the house through the basement Sango had gone back to bed. Sesshomaru went to Midiroku, Inuyasha went to Kikyo, and Kagura went to Sango.

(Inuyasha)

He made sure to be quiet he walked over to her bed he stared down at her she looked like a 5 year old which caused him to smile a little he brushed her bangs from her forehead she stirred a little

"Le… Len" she whispered softly which caused him to jump a little, but she was still asleep he bent down and kissed her softly ignoring the guilt he felt.

(Sesshomaru)

He entered her room "Still beautiful when asleep" he said to himself he held her hand carefully while looking at her he told himself he was ready, but some part of him didn't want to go through with this.

No Sesshomaru don't do it you love her so why do this when you know it will only hurt her and mess up your chances of being with her!

His conscious screamed at him, but he ignored it as he bend his head down and kissed her wanting so badly to do more then that stupid kiss.

He let his lips linger for a while longer finally he let go and sighed "Damn"

(Kagura)

"Ew, Ew, Ew! Inutashio better give me a raise for this' she said bending down to kiss Sango she succeeded, but then she started to stir she opened her eyes

Then…

Well this was long yeah well I hope it had action for you well anyway will Sango see Kagura or what? Well you'll have to find out late well I hope you enjoyed it review please and thank you!


	16. Charm power 2

"Ew, Ew, Ew! Inutashio better give me a raise for this' she said bending down to kiss Sango she succeeded, but then she started to stir she opened her eyes

Kagura quickly took the form of Miroku she sat up

"Miroku what are you doing here?" she yawned

"Well with the resurrection of Inutashio coming up I wanted to make sure you were all right"

"Oh well I'm good so no need to worry and I'm sorry about slapping you earlier"

"It's okay now get some rest"

"Okay goodnight"

"Goodnight" Sango fell back asleep Kagura walked out the door switching to herself

"Ew, ew, ew! That was totally not right!" she said wiping her lips furiously both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came at the same time in front of her

"How did the kiss go?" Sesshomaru asked

"Go screw yourself!" she hissed slipping him the finger.

Each of the sister's woke up feeling a little disturbed "Why does my head feel funny?" Midiroku asked herself while splashing some water on her face. All of them were downstairs

"You okay?" they asked their oldest sister

"Um yeah…sure" it was noon they were talking when a demon comes in Kikyo levitated and kicking the demon the demon threw a bolt at each sister Midiroku flung him causing him to knock into Kikyo.

"Shit!" she cursed Sango blew up the demon and the three red bolts went into each sister their eyes turning black then back to its normal color.

(Kagura)

"Time to start" she said

"I call upon the evil within I call upon the power of evil do my biding as I call hear my plea as I call upon thee separate the power of three"

Just then the sister's felt a rocking sensation in the ground

"What the…" they all said soon it stopped Kikyo turned towards her oldest sister clearly pissed.

"Just what the hell were you trying to do kill me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Midiroku said folding her arms in front of her

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you purposely flung him into me"

"You, you, you is that all you think about? Oh what a dumb question since the answer is YES! You think the world revolved around you well guess what little miss spoiled it doesn't" Kikyo gasped

"Both of you chill out" Sango said

"Oh please don't try to act like little miss piece everything together Sango"

"Don't start with me Kiki at lease I'm not the one messing around with some guy I barely know"

"I'm not messing around with him and I do know him!"

"Your obsessed with the guy Len this Len that" Midiroku said mimicking her youngest sister voice.

"At lease I have someone Midiroku you don't have anyone and your jealous of me you always have been. You once love a guy and it ended in us having to vanquish the damn bastard!"

'I give up everything for you guys all the damn time I'm tired of this I can't even get privacy with my own husband" Sango said

"Oh please Sango who gives a damn" Midiroku flung Kikyo into the wall Sango tried to blast at both of her sister's and Kikyo tried to hit them with vases bowls and everything.

The ground shook again a bright light showed and each sister covered their eyes to shield them from the blinding light soon everything stopped.

Each sister looked at each other Kikyo looked at Midiroku hurt her oldest sister had flung her to the wall, but she was also sad about what she said to both her sister's. Midiroku couldn't believe neither could Sango they were all shocked and couldn't understand they've quarrel a lot, but never to the point where they used their powers against each other. It was like they were possessed.

(Down at the Underworld)

"It has worked" Kagura said receiving their powers in one bright blue ball of pure energy

"This is just as planned now Inutashio will be revived" She said smiling wickedly.

Well here it is now you kind of know the relationship between Midiroku and Sesshomaru well hope you enjoyed review please and thank you!


	17. Gone

Each sister looked at each other Kikyo looked at Midiroku hurt her oldest sister had flung her to the wall, but she was also sad about what she said to both her sister's. Midiroku couldn't believe neither could Sango they were all shocked and couldn't understand they've quarrel a lot, but never to the point where they used their powers against each other. It was like they were possessed.

(Down at the Underworld)

"It has worked" Kagura said receiving their powers in one bright blue ball of pure energy

"This is just as planned now Inutashio will be revived" She said smiling wickedly.

Kikyo had called Inuyasha and left with him Miroku came down and looked at the place it was a mess

"What happened?"

"We got into a fight" Sango said Miroku looked at the place

"This isn't a regular fight'

"We used our powers against each other" he was taken back

"You guys what? How could you use your powers against each other? You're the power of three for god sake" he wanted to yell, but didn't then a thought hit him

"Sango tried to freeze this" he said picking up a bowl then dropped it Sango tried to freeze it, but wasn't able to and it crashed into the ground shattering.

They both looked at Miroku alarmed Midiroku tried to fling a cup, but nothing happened

"What's going on?" now she too was alarmed as well as them Miroku sighed

"Since you've used your powers against one another you don't have them"

"So your saying their gone?"

"Yes you guys are the power of three and your powers are linked as one when you guys used it against each other it dispatched somehow"

"This is not possible" both sisters's said they went to the attic to look at the book of Magic's and the symbol wasn't together it had unlinked itself.

"Then this means we are vulnerable and that demons can now get the book?" Sango asked staring at her husband her eyes alarmed and worried.

"Yes, but I have a question why did you guys argue?" they stared at each other clueless then Sango told him what happened

"The spell of Separation someone used that spell to get you guys powers"

'How long will this last?"

"I don't know, but for now you guys need to stay under lock and be with each other"

(Kikyo& Inuyasha)

Inuyasha had drove Kikyo to his place she was crying while she told him that her and her sister's had gotten into a fight. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest he wiped her tears

"You can stay here with me tonight" he didn't know why he had said that, but it had already came out and strangely he didn't regret it.

"Thank you" she whispered he lifted her chin up kissing her he leaned forward until she was on her back and he was on top of her

"Len" she said quietly as she returned his kiss

'I can't do this' she thought she pushed at his chest he got off of her and she walked over to window staring out of it.

He didn't know what had came over him he went to the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror

"What's going on?" he asked himself

Kagura appeared right beside him scaring the hell out of him

"What do you want?"

"I have their powers now get rid of the witch" she said placing a dagger in his hand and disappeared then his demon side took over as he walked towards her, her back facing him

Then………….

Oh man will Inuyasha kill her dang just messed up well I hope you enjoyed this chapter review please and thank you! What do you think will happen?


	18. Realization

(Kikyo& Inuyasha)

Inuyasha had drove Kikyo to his place she was crying while she told him that her and her sister's had gotten into a fight. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest he wiped her tears

"You can stay here with me tonight" he didn't know why he had said that, but it had already came out and strangely he didn't regret it.

"Thank you" she whispered he lifted her chin up kissing her he leaned forward until she was on her back and he was on top of her

"Len" she said quietly as she returned his kiss

'I can't do this' she thought she pushed at his chest he got off of her and she walked over to window staring out of it.

He didn't know what had came over him he went to the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror

"What's going on?" he asked himself

Kagura appeared right beside him scaring the hell out of him

"What do you want?"

"I have their powers now get rid of the witch" she said placing a dagger in his hand and disappeared then his demon side took over as he walked towards her, her back facing him

Then he stopped in his tracks

'I can't do it' he thought disposing of the knife and wrapping his arms around her Kikyo sighed as he tightened his arms around her.

Kagura had seen what had happened "Seems like he has a soft spot for this Kikyo" she said smirking

"None the less I will revive Inutashio and get my revenge as well" she smiled wickedly holding the charm ones powers in her hand.

Inuyasha laid with Kikyo in his arms she had fallen asleep with her face buried in his chest he stroked her hair kissing her hair.

"I love you, Kikyo" he said which surprised him, but he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

(Sister's)

"I've been calling her cell, but It's turned off" Sango said

"Damn it where the hell is she?" Midiroku said getting annoyed

"She probably called Inuyasha"

"I wouldn't put it pasted her, but we don't know where he lives" they both sighed

Kikyo opened her eyes she looked up at Inuyasha and smiled also blushing

'I've never spent the night with a man before' she thought

'But he's not just any man he's the one I love'

"LOVE?" she thought, but stopped denying it she reached up her hand and stroked the side of his face.

Then wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his forehead he smiled

"Morning" he said with his eyes closed she was shocked she looked down at him his eyes were watching her.

She blushed and pulled back "Morning" she said Inuyasha pulled her back against him she blushed again redder than before he smiled

"Are you hot or am I reason the reason you're blushing?" he asked in a dangerously low voice she felt a shiver run up her spine and her face got redder

"I'll take that as my answer" he said kissing her.

A knock came at the door Kikyo looked at him as he got up

"Be right back" he said disappearing he choked him up against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he grounded out

"But…my…l…lord Kagura de…demanded to see you" Bankotsu choked out. Inuyasha let him go

"What does she want?"

"I don't know, but she said it was urgent" Bankotsu was holding his throat Inuyasha had gripped him way to tight.

"I'll be there later"

"She said now" he had turned his back, but when Bankotsu spoke he turned halfway back his eyes turning red

"I'll tell her" he said quickly disappearing. He went back in

"I have to go" she looked at him

'Maybe he has someone else' he looked at her and knew what she was thinking he sat beside her and she moved away her head was down he lifted her face up to look at him

"I have to help my friend with something that's it okay?"

"Okay" she said hugging him she turned to her right and saw………….

Well here is your next chapter and what is it that Kikyo had seen? Well I would like to know what you think I hope you enjoyed R&R please and thank you!


	19. Suspicion

"What does she want?"

"I don't know, but she said it was urgent" Bankotsu was holding his throat Inuyasha had gripped him way to tight.

"I'll be there later"

"She said now" he had turned his back, but when Bankotsu spoke he turned halfway back his eyes turning red

"I'll tell her" he said quickly disappearing. He went back in

"I have to go" she looked at him

'Maybe he has someone else' he looked at her and knew what she was thinking he sat beside her and she moved away her head was down he lifted her face up to look at him

"I have to help my friend with something that's it okay?"

"Okay" she said hugging him she turned to her right and saw a symbol on his arm

"Len?"

"Hmm" he said his face buried in her hair

"What's this?" she ran her finger over the symbol and felt a chill run through her

"Oh I don't know I just got it at a tattoo place why?"

"No reason" after they kissed he left Kikyo didn't quite believe his story at all.

Midiroku and Sango were busy trying to find spells that would protect them just then a demon came in he didn't waste much time he knew they had lost their powers then out of no where "Hiriakostu" he heard as a boomerang hit him then lifted off of him

'How the hell?' he thought Midiroku had cut him with a blade and the fighting continued

"Okay enough of this!" he took out his sword "Fire attack!" both sister's thought they could withstand the attack, but they weren't it sent both of them crashing into the door of the balcony.

Bankotsu picked up Midiroku and disappeared Kikyo had turned on her cell and listened to her sister's messages she grabbed her coat and left running "Why does that symbol look familiar?" she asked herself then thought about it "No it can't be"

(Underworld)

Bankotsu had tied Midiroku up she was still unconscious when Sesshomaru saw her he growled at him. He already knew what that growl meant

"She was trying to kill me and I know you boss man and stuff, but I ain't dieing for anyone".

Soon Midiroku woke up "Nani?" she said when she tried to move her arms she couldn't she struggled to get out, but couldn't.

"Sweetheart you really shouldn't its really stupid anyway to try, but for my amusement please continue" Bankotsu said smiling

"Damn you!" she said turning her head straight, but then her eyes widened…..

Sorry it's been a while I've been busy with the other story and school, but here is your next chapter R&R please and thank you!


	20. The Battle

Soon Midiroku woke up "Nani?" she said when she tried to move her arms she couldn't she struggled to get out, but couldn't.

"Sweetheart you really shouldn't its really stupid anyway to try, but for my amusement please continue" Bankotsu said smiling

"Damn you!" she said turning her head straight, but then her eyes widened Midiroku looked and saw Sessshomaru and Inuyasha something was familiar 'No it can't be' she thought, but there was no mistaking it that was Len, but not him.

"You bastard!" she screamed "I knew something was off about you I just knew" he looked towards her.

Miroku had came down only to see Sango bleeding from bruises on her head and body

"Sango" he went next to her kneeling down bringing her head on his lap he healed her and she awakened.

"What happened?" he asked Sango looked around

"Where's Midiroku?" panic struck her as Miroku helped her up Kikyo had arrived before she could talk or ask

"They took Midiroku" she rushed upstairs to look through the book and saw the symbol that matched Len's mark "Oh my gosh" she gasped as her eyes widened.

The realization dawned on Kikyo that she had not only met Inuyasha, but fell in love with him.

"We need to find her"

"I'll scribe for her"

"No need they must have taken her underground"

"Well let's go" they grabbed potions and spells while Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrow, Sango got her boomerang, and Miroku got the oldest sister's sword.

They orbed down there they saw demons that guarded the place "Let's handle this…

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango took out the demons Miroku looked at her "quietly' he finished they all rushed to the scene the brother's were already performing the ritual Kikyo released her arrow hitting some demons behind them.

They looked surprised "Continue" Kagura urged Miroku had went to Midiroku's side and untied her "My sword?" he handed it to her Bankotsu appeared

"You're not leaving alive" she smirked

"Miroku go help the others" he opened his mouth to protest

"Now!" he went, but looked back "Don't worry this is light work so it won't take long" Bankotsu smirked she was confident they engaged in battle Kikyo had released another arrow that had hit Inuyasha in his chest growled Kagura quickly put up a barrier surrounding the brother's.

"Move!" Sango said

"No"

"Then I'll just have to make you won't I" Kikyo said coming up behind Sango with her arrow pointed directly at Kagura's heart.

"You think you can defeat me?"

"Yes"

"I would love to see you try"

"Wish granted" they fought Miroku tried to break the barrier, but couldn't just then a bright light shined and their father's eyes opened. "We better hurry" Miroku said the two brother's put the Charm's power inside the bowl Bankotsu had knocked the sword out of her hand and his was pointed at her throat.

"Kagura had knocked both sister's to the ground Miroku tried to bust through the barrier, but it knocked him away from it.

"Time to finish this" Bankotsu and Kagura said

"Any last words?" Bankotsu asked, she didn't respond and closed her eyes

Bankotsu raised his sword then….

This is another chapter for you guys to swallow ) so what do you guys think happened? I would love to know well R&R please and tell me if you liked this chapter. Thank you.


	21. TheResult

"Kagura had knocked both sister's to the ground Miroku tried to bust through the barrier, but it knocked him away from it.  
"Time to finish this" Bankotsu and Kagura said   
"Any last words?" Bankotsu asked, she didn't respond and closed her eyes  
Bankotsu raised his sword then the symbol on the Book of Magic's came together as one and their powers came out of the ball divided into three lines and hit their stomach  
"No!" Kagura cried just as Bankotsu was about slit her throat she flung her arm causing him to smash into the barrier that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was in.  
Sango blew up Kagura's right arm and threw her weapon to the barrier and it broke Kikyo shot an arrow and it hit Inuyash in the stomach.  
The ground started to shake Sango ran over to Miroku  
"We need to leave" Miroku and the two sister orbed out of there Kikyo looked at Inuyasha their eyes met each on staring into each other's soul she had her arrow aimed at him and shot it, it passed through him and hit Sesshomaru then she left as everything caved in.  
(Later that Night)  
Miroku and all the sister's sat around they just couldn't believe all that had happened Kikyo turned to her oldest sister  
"Midiroku I'm so sorry I..."  
"No need little sis you didn't know" Sango sighed  
"So what now?"  
"We go on as we did before" was Midiroku's answer  
"Do you think we killed them?" Kikyo asked  
"I hope so, but as you know no one ever stays dead long" Sango answered leaning against Miroku.  
"Yeah, but I'm sure we've killed them now lets get some sleep it's late" Midiroku said  
They all said goodnight Sango was laying in bed with Miroku's arms around her she was staring at the ceiling thinking really hard on everything  
"Sango why are you still up?" he asked rubbing his eyes she heard him yarn.  
"Sorry, but do you really think we killed them"  
"I know we did so stop worrying about it okay?" he smiled pulling her closer  
"Okay" she said burying her face in his chest as she heard him softly snore, but for some reason she couldn't get the feeling that things weren't over just yet.  
(Underworld)  
Everyhting was under rumble until something threw a piece of it off of them Inutashio's eyes were gold he picked himself up and looked around   
"Home sweet home years in dormant and I'm finally free now time to cause some havoc for the ones who sent me to hell the Charm sister's" he said as his eyes turned a blood shot red.

The End

Well here is you guy's final chapter to this story I hope you guys have enjoyed it also if you guys have any questions or anything please ask.

Also sorry for taking a long time to update this story well R&R please and thank you.


	22. Return of the Master Pr 2

Well people here is your sequel to this story I've notice that I've been trying to be people's favor author, but that's just being greedy of course I want to be people's favor author, but I also want to give you guys quality stories. That's what you're going to get from now on. Now on with my beautiful sequel.

They all said goodnight Sango was laying in bed with Miroku's arms around her she was staring at the ceiling thinking really hard on everything  
"Sango why are you still up?" he asked rubbing his eyes she heard him yarn.  
"Sorry, but do you really think we killed them"  
"I know we did so stop worrying about it okay?" he smiled pulling her closer  
"Okay" she said burying her face in his chest as she heard him softly snore, but for some reason she couldn't get the feeling that things weren't over just yet.  
(Underworld)  
Everything was under rumble until something threw a piece of it off of them Inutashio's eyes were gold he picked himself up and looked around   
"Home sweet home years in dormant and I'm finally free now time to cause some havoc for the ones who sent me to hell the Charm sister's" he said as his eyes turned a blood shot red.

(Inutashio)

He was using his powers to build the place back to its original shape he saw his sons and Kagura "Rise!" he bellowed both of his sons opened their eyes along with Kagura. When she saw who spoke her mind was racing she immediately got down on one knee bowing her head

"Master Inutashio" the brother's looked at each other then did the same

"Father" they said surprised that the ritual had gone through he raised his hand signaling for them to rise.

"Introductions will be made later now is the time to destroy the charm ones" he clenched his hands forming into a fist.

(The Sister's)

Each of them woke up, but Midiroku and Kikyo were not so cherry Kikyo had admitted to herself that even when she found out about who Len really was she still loved him. There were times when he could of killed her, but let her live that enough said a lot, but he still used her to resurrect that demon of a father of his.

Midiroku was confused on how to handle how she feels she loved Sesshomaru yes and she never stopped, but some part of her is glad that he's gone.

It was afternoon time everything looked lovely until a strong wind started just then rumble was heard and dark clouds covered the sky only to turn it gray and red

"What the hell?"

Just then Inutashio appeared "No" they all said they thought they had finished him for good or at lease stop the ritual somehow, but they were wrong.

"Oh how I miss those 3 fearful faces of you guys" he choked them lifting them up balling up his hand Midiroku kicked him and was now freed as he dropped them.

Sango got her boomerang "Go upstairs and protect the book I'll handle him"

Midiroku wanted to protest she was the oldest she was suppose to face the demon

"Let's go" her youngest sister said grabbing her and hand and running up the stairs.

Just as they neared the Book of Magic's the two brothers' blocked the way

"Sorry, but this is as far as you can cross toots" their eyes widened Kikyo shot them with her arrows so they should of died Midiroku had, had enough of this she flung them aside they got to the book, but Sesshomaru grabbed her flinging her into the wall some meters away from the attic.

"Take care of her" he took off

Kikyo stared at him she wasn't going to back down she was ready

"What are you waiting for?"

He smirked "I thought you would never ask" he rushed towards her she slid between his legs grabbing the book he punched her in the stomach which she counter attacked with her arm Kikyo then spiral kicked him trying to dislocate his arm from his shoulder.

She was going to twist his arm again, but Inuyasha already sensing this grabbed her legs causing her to fall down on her back then pinned her against him.

She struggled "Don't touch me!" she shouted he smiled

"There use to be a time when you didn't mind me doing that" she spat in his face.

(Midiroku & Sesshomaru)

She had landed her sword in his shoulder as he cried out

"I didn't know the mighty Sesshomaru shouted" she smirked she had been cutting him up nicely with her sword most of his chest that was bare was covered with blood

"Don't get to cocky sweetheart, because the tables always find a way to" he kicked her legs out from underneath her knocking her sword from her hand as a small gasp escaped her lips

He got on top of her "Turn on you" he finished he hand her trapped underneath him she was punching him, but he had her hands in a very tight grip

"Bring back good old memories doesn't it princess" she stared at him her dad had always called her that and when she had gotten with Sesshomaru she had told him about how she wish she could hear her father call her that one last time.

He called her that as a way of keeping her father's memory alive so she would never forget him.

That caught her off guard "Just get it over with Sesshomaru just kill me and leave" she gritted her teeth she was tied of playing these games he leave then come back when she's ready to forget him and move on he enters her life again making her feel fragile she just wanted him to leave just wanted her confusion to end.

"DO IT!" his yelled in his face his cold gaze just looked at her as she closed her eyes

"Wish granted" he said

(Kikyo & Inuyasha)

Kikyo had spitted in his face he chuckled "Wow this is a new side of you"

"Just finish this finish this so we both can get over this"

"Okay then" Then both brother's …………………..

Well how do you like your sequel huh? I hope you like it what do you think will happen I'm dieing to know R&R please and thank you.


	23. Wish Granted

"Bring back good old memories doesn't it princess" she stared at him her dad had always called her that and when she had gotten with Sesshomaru she had told him about how she wish she could hear her father call her that one last time.

He called her that as a way of keeping her father's memory alive so she would never forget him.

That caught her off guard "Just get it over with Sesshomaru just kill me and leave" she gritted her teeth she was tied of playing these games he leave then come back when she's ready to forget him and move on he enters her life again making her feel fragile she just wanted him to leave just wanted her confusion to end.

"DO IT!" his yelled in his face his cold gaze just looked at her as she closed her eyes

"Wish granted" he said

(Kikyo & Inuyasha)

Kikyo had spitted in his face he chuckled "Wow this is a new side of you"

"Just finish this finish this so we both can get over this"

"Okay then" Then both brother's kissed the sister's their eyes flew open and when they gasped the brother's found the opportunity to slip their tongue in their mouth.

Sesshomaru had let go of Mimi's hands wrapping his arms around her she wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes.

Kikyo was still in shock, but gave into his kiss her hands tangled in his silver hair

(Sango & Inutashio)

She was doing as much as she could, but he was stronger Miroku was up with the elder's Inutashio choked Sango throwing her into the kitchen her head hitting against the table counter while crashing into a glass table.

Miroku felt his heart stop the only thought that came to his mind was 'Sango' he quickly came down and saw Sango down tears threatened to fall the demon was heading for her he quickly put a barrier and got out of there he went to the attic and saw Kikyo kissing Inuyasha he then went to where he saw Midiroku and Sesshomaru kissing he went back to the attic he was pissed his wife, their sister could die and here they were making out with the ones responsible for it.

Somehow in someway something within him snapped his eyes turned a grayish, icy blue as his powers increased he took the Book of Magic's throwing it right at Inuyasha the book repealed any demon it came in contact with so when it touch Inuyasha it shocked the hell out of him sending him out the window.

"Inu… she turned to see what had caused it

"Mi…Miroku?" she questioned he wasn't himself then everything shook

Inutashio stopped his attack on the barrier surrounding Sango 'Hmm…' he smiled Midiroku broke the kiss with Sesshomaru each looking around he got up and helped her up, but was hit in the back with energy orb falling to his knees.

"Sesshomaru!" she turned to Miroku who had Kikyo running after him

"Miroku stop!" she cried as tears welled up in her eyes "Move!" she stood up in front of him her arms out wide

"No!"

"Fine then have it your way"

Then……………..

Wow lol how you like this chapter huh? Well Half-breed girl you guessed right so this chapter was for u and I'm not sure what to do with this story I kind of feel as though it's boring and a crappy piece of work I mean like I feel as though it's out of my league. But anyway R&R please and tell me what you think will happen


	24. Lost to Power

Somehow in someway something within him snapped his eyes turned a grayish, icy blue as his powers increased he took the Book of Magic's throwing it right at Inuyasha the book repealed any demon it came in contact with so when it touch Inuyasha it shocked the hell out of him sending him out the window.

"Inu… she turned to see what had caused it

"Mi…Miroku?" she questioned he wasn't himself then everything shook

Inutashio stopped his attack on the barrier surrounding Sango 'Hmm…' he smiled Midiroku broke the kiss with Sesshomaru each looking around he got up and helped her up, but was hit in the back with energy orb falling to his knees.

"Sesshomaru!" she turned to Miroku who had Kikyo running after him

"Miroku stop!" she cried as tears welled up in her eyes "Move!" she stood up in front of him her arms out wide

"No!"

"Fine then have it your way"

Then he choked her up her legs dangling she reached her hands up to where his were which was around her neck. She tried to pry his hands from around her neck, but wasn't able to.

"Let her go!" Kikyo tried to rush him he used his other hand to push her roughly away which only came out as an orb hitting her making her crash into a wall.

(Inutashio)

The power was to strong and someone with that kind of power could easily become lost to it. He vanished upstairs and saw Miroku the one the energy was coming from he looked down and saw his eldest son behind Midiroku.

"Sesshomaru!" he said softly concern over coming him he quickly disappeared along with his two sons.

Miroku kept choking Midiroku due to the lack of air her eyes started to feel heavy the barrier surrounding Sango had broken and she quickly ran upstairs only to see the whole hallway in rumble she quickly made it passed all of it only to see Miroku choking her eldest sister and hers slowly dripping and Kikyo was out.

She ran over to him

"Miroku stop!" she cried he turned towards her not even recognizing her voice or her he reached his other hand out.

Then……….


	25. Close Call

"Sesshomaru!" he said softly concern over coming him he quickly disappeared along with his two sons.

Miroku kept choking Midiroku due to the lack of air her eyes started to feel heavy the barrier surrounding Sango had broken and she quickly ran upstairs only to see the whole hallway in rumble she quickly made it passed all of it only to see Miroku choking her eldest sister and hers slowly dripping and Kikyo was out.

She ran over to him

"Miroku stop!" she cried he turned towards her not even recognizing her voice or her he reached his other hand out.

Then almost choked her, but stopped himself

"S…Sango?" his eyes turned back to it's original purple color he looked at Midiroku's whose neck he held he quickly let go stepping back in shock looking at his hands.

She hit the floor hard grabbing her throat Kikyo who had came out of it had little scars on her, but rushed towards her oldest sister

"I'm sorry I…" he started Sango came closer to him

"I think you need to leave" her eyes were staring daggers at him

"S...Sango"

"NOW"! She turned her back to him Miroku left

"What happened? That was a close call I could of killed Midiroku and Kikyo and most of all Sango" he felt lost and drained from all that energy that had coursed through him.

Sango tended to both her sister's wounds she had fixed the house up and was sitting down against a wall thinking of what Midiroku had said to her.

Flashback:

_She was tending to the wound on her side when she placed her hands over hers_

"_Sango he didn't mean it you know" she scoffed her eyes turning to a blazon _

"_Sure he didn't" sarcasm was thick in her voice her eldest sister squeezed her hands softly, but firmly_

"_He would never do this to us on purpose he loves us and you toom much to do that." _

End of Flashback

Sango was crying her face buried in her hands "Oh gosh please Kami help I don't know what to do".

(Miroku)

He was wandering around it was cold and raining he finally rested against a garage door in an alley he was a little drunk his vision blurry his hair was plastid to his face as though he had been in a car accident.

His charges kept ringing in his head the pain was causing a great big headache to erupt

"Ugh" he grunted softly "Make it stop" he yelled mostly to himself and the sky

"I could make it stop" he turned to the voice to see…….

Well here is your next chapter I hope you've enjoyed it R&R please and I really want to know what you guys think about this story what are your dislikes and likes. Thank you very much!


	26. Change of Heart

(Miroku)

He was wandering around it was cold and raining he finally rested against a garage door in an alley he was a little drunk his vision blurry his hair was plastid to his face as though he had been in a car accident.

His charges kept ringing in his head the pain was causing a great big headache to erupt

"Ugh" he grunted softly "Make it stop" he yelled mostly to himself and the sky

"I could make it stop" he turned to the voice to see none other then Inutashio

"What do you want?" he snarled at the man responsible for his problem and most of all almost killing his wife.

"You know that kind of power could be used for something else something I don't know….big" he said raising an eyebrow

"I don't care and if your smart you were smart you would know that I'm not interested" he tried to get up, but his drunken state would not make his legs steady so he ended up falling right back down.

"Why won't you help us huh?" Miroku was becoming super annoyed with this guy

"I don't work with evil I work with good"

"Ah, but the good you work for has led you to this where is good when you need it? Huh? But" he said in a slightly cheerful voice "Evil can get you what you want even that witch Sango…" he raised his powers lifting Miroku up and this time his legs were steady.

"You can have the life you've always wanted" he pressed his hand to his back then….

(The Brother's)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were trying to figure out what happened they were suppose to take them out, but instead they kissed them! They didn't get it yeah they had feelings for the witches, but at the same time it would destroy the balance between Good & Evil. They came down stairs

"Where's father?"

"He's busy taking care of some important business" they shrugged their shoulders whatever it was it must have been important. It was later on that night that Sesshomaru went to his mother's grave.

"Hey mom" he said putting the flowers in her grave and knelling down.

"I know it's been a while, but as I'm sure you know I was banned to hell by my former lover" he chuckled a sad one

"Well, but I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere I promise" he continued talking to her until 1 or 2 in the morning by the time he got home he slept for 10 minutes when his dad's voice bellowed.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha come here!" each dragged themselves down the stairs they were too tired and it was too late for a summoning.

Inutashio waited until his sons feet were on the last step then he smiled

"Aren't you guys going to say hello to our guest?" Okay big confusion between them

"Say hello to Onigumo" just as he said that Miroku walked in.

Then………….

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated been busy well anyway here's your next chapter R& R please and thank you! Oh Happy Valentines day to everyone!


	27. Disappeared

"Hey mom" he said putting the flowers in her grave and knelling down.

"I know it's been a while, but as I'm sure you know I was banned to hell by my former lover" he chuckled a sad one

"Well, but I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere I promise" he continued talking to her until 1 or 2 in the morning by the time he got home he slept for 10 minutes when his dad's voice bellowed.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha come here!" each dragged themselves down the stairs they were too tired and it was too late for a summoning.

Inutashio waited until his sons feet were on the last step then he smiled

"Aren't you guys going to say hello to our guest?" Okay big confusion between them

"Say hello to Onigumo" just as he said that Miroku walked in.

The Elder's were busy trying to summon Miroku, but for some reason they couldn't they traced him, but he wasn't on their radar.

The sister's were in the dining area when one of the Elder's came down

"My, my my what do we call this visit?" the oldest said

"Look this is serious we have been trying to find Miroku, but he hasn't shown up he isn't on our radar nor can we feel his aura" Ayame said

"That has nothing to do with us" Sango said rather coldly her arms folded in front of her Ayame raised an eyebrow just what had happened between them? The second-born walked away, but the other two stayed.

"How long have you not been able to contact him?"

"For over 24 hours it's so strange and its definitely not like Miroku it's almost as though he's disappeared" Kikyo gave Midiroku the look and she cleared her throat

"Thanks Ayame we'll see if we can find anything and if we do we'll let you know"

"Okay good luck" she said disappearing

Her youngest sister looked at her "You know we can't ask Sango she won't help"

"Yeah, but unfortunately for us we have to"

They had asked, but Sango declined nothing was going to change her answer "Come on"

"No did you guys forget he almost killed you guys?"

"Yeah, but lets not forget that he has also saved us a lot of times as well" Sango weighed it in her head she knew that she should at least try, but her stubbornness' wouldn't let her. They had done their own search of him, but nothing came up.

"Come on Miroku where are you?" Sango was feeling queasy and had went to throw up the sister's had been searching for a long time it was now midnight and they had no luck in finding him.

(Underworld)

"Miroku?" he called

"Yes master?"

"I need your help with something"

"Anything for you master" They had appeared where the sister's were, but they didn't see Inutashio only

"Miroku!" they ran up to him, but a barrier prevented them from touching him.

"Sorry girl's, but Miroku is under my control" they turned around to see the white haired demon them together was impossible it was down right wrong!

"He couldn't ever join you!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that, finish them!"

An hour had passed and Kikyo was struggling just to keep up the barrier

"I can't hold it up his blasts are to strong" her body was already beaded with sweat and she was trembling

"Let …go…now!" they quickly ran behind something his most powerful blasts was used, but they had gotten out of the way before it got them.

"It's done" Miroku said in usual remote voice

'I don't believe getting rid of them is ever that easy, but when it comes to killing them you're going to do the job"

"With pleasure, master" he said as a cynical smile played across his face.

This was unbelievable Miroku joining the forces of evil. Sango had gone to the doctor's office telling him of her queasy feelings and often throwing up.

"Um Mrs. Sango we have some good news for you" The doctor was grinning from ear to ear

"Which is?"

"Congratulations you're pregnant!" but all was still as she fainted to the floor.

Well sorry it took so long to update been busy and I started another fan fiction ), but here is your next chapter poor Sango she's pregnant and on top of that Miroku is on the side of evil. R& R please and thank you.


	28. Suprise, Suprise

I don't believe getting rid of them is ever that easy, but when it comes to killing them you're going to do the job"

"With pleasure, master" he said as a cynical smile played across his face.

This was unbelievable Miroku joining the forces of evil. Sango had gone to the doctor's office telling him of her queasy feelings and often throwing up.

"Um Mrs. Sango we have some good news for you" The doctor was grinning from ear to ear

"Which is?"

"Congratulations you're pregnant!" but all was still as she fainted to the floor.

(Kagura)

Her plan was coming along just right their dad was resurrected and will now destroy the Charmed ones she had been alone and wandered into Inuyasha's room she opened the door and looked inside.

There lay a picture of some girl that resembled the last born of the Charm sister's, but very different. Then it hit her that must have been his previous lover, but what was her name?

She looked at the writing on the picture

"K-a-g-o-"

"What are you doing in my room Kagura?" she jumped

"Nothing"

"Get out"

"Why of course half-breed" he growled at her then he looked at his room nothing was taken or replaced so just what the hell was Kagura doing in his room.

(Sango)

When she woke up she was in her room on the bed her two sisters' were outside the door

"Mimi we have to tell Sango about Miroku"

"No, Kikyo" her little sister frowned

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want her to faint again"

"But…"

"But, nothing Kikyo just drop it" they went inside the room

"Hey San"

"Hey you guys what happened?"

"Well you went to the doctor's office then you fainted" she grabbed her head she remembered the doctor had told her she was pregnant then her world went black.

"Sango what's wrong?"

"Nothing, besides the fact I'm pregnant" she wasn't too happy and it registered in her voice. The sister's couldn't speak the oldest looked at the youngest sister and mumbled for only her to hear

"Now do you still think it's a good idea to tell her about Miroku?" she didn't respond

"Sango just relax okay we'll help you with this pregnancy" she smiled her sister's were always there for her no matter what.

Inutashio was becoming a little ticked off it was taking too long to finish off those sister's and he needed some type of weakness and he needed it fast.

Sorry I haven't been updating lately on most of my stories it's just a lot to do lately anyway I'm still trying to quickly as possible get you to some good parts. But anyway will Inutashio finally find out one of the weaknesses he need? R&R please and thank you


	29. Desperate Times Call for Desperate measu

"Now do you still think it's a good idea to tell her about Miroku?" she didn't respond

"Sango just relax okay we'll help you with this pregnancy" she smiled her sister's were always there for her no matter what.

Inutashio was becoming a little ticked off it was taking too long to finish off those sister's and he needed some type of weakness and he needed it fast.

(Midiroku)

She had wondered why he hadn't killed her he had a perfect shot and all he did was kiss her not that she had a problem with it in fact she hadn't wanted it to stop, but mostly she felt ashamed, because she didn't want to let him know that even after all these years she was still attracted to him, but she had let him know. Most of all how did he remember the name "Princess" she unconsciously smiled at the memory.

(Elders)

Why wasn't he coming up on their radar Kouga came up beside Ayame

"Any luck finding Miroku?" she sighed

"Nope it's not like him Kouga he's not even answering his charges I'm worried Kouga" he hugged her not voicing that he was worried as well.

(Kikyo)

Her friend had called her so they could hit some party, but she declined it she had been declining many outings lately. It didn't matter, because is she did go all she would be able to do is think about was Inuyasha she hadn't seen him since the kiss and she felt a little disappointed even if they were from different sides of the force it still didn't effect how they felt only their actions which made things worse then it already was and she hated that.

She was really starting to debate whether she was doing the right thing shouldn't she hate him, shouldn't she want him dead she knew she should, but she couldn't.

(Sesshomaru)

He had purposely stayed the hell away from Midiroku not wanting to confuse her as well as him. What they were doing was against the book of witches and demons, but it felt so right what higher power had done this? He shook his head it didn't matter he loved Mimi even when he was in hell he loved her replaying what had happened between them.

He also replayed their memories of sweeter times

_**Flashback:**_

_**It had been raining that day he had been in her window for a while he was soak wet. She had entered her room seeing him**_

"_**You can come in now" he didn't move whatever he had been thinking about must have been serious she tugged on his arm which got his attention **_

"_**You might catch a cold" finally he came in with a blank expression as she embraced him from the back, but shivered and backed away. He got down on all fours and shaking the water off of him like a dog splashing water everywhere.**_

"_**Hey" she laughed drenched in water and shivering he got up and walked towards her he hugged her and she shivered again**_

"_**Sorry" he mumbled **_

"_**It's okay I'm just a little cold that's all" she raked her hand through his hair he smiled innocently**_

"_**Does this mean I will be keeping you warm?"**_

"_**Yeah once you take a shower and dry up" he took off his clothes with her back to him she helped him dry his clothes when he was done and dry he laid next to her pulling her close she smiled running he fingers through his hair again.**_

_**When she had fallen asleep he had kissed her forehead**_

"_**I love you, Mimi**_

He sighed why did things happen like this was this how things were suppose to be, because if it was then hell was a lot better.

(Inuyasha)

He had been far from thrilled he had wanted to go visit her, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea and there was the fact that he was scared of what would happen. Most of all he was using the same tactic as Sesshomaru avoiding her, but it was best for both of them 9it had been from the start.

(Inutashio)

He had been brainstorming for a while and still nothing he could feel his temper start to rise as his mind came up with blank.

"Kagura!" he bellowed she jumped from where she was his voice vibrating off of the walls. She was in front of him in an instant

"Yes milord?"

"I need your help I need a way to destroy the Charmed ones." Just then her eyes turned white this was her chance to get payback at Inuyasha

"We can take out the Charmed ones, but we need help from beyond the grave" the dog lord was confused

"Why not bring back your sons mate Kagome" Inutashio didn't agree

'I'm sorry milord, but you asked my advice and right now desperate times call for desperate measures"

Oh man well lets see if she's able to go through with it or will Inuyasha find out? Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R please and thank you.


	30. Ready or Not

He had been brainstorming for a while and still nothing he could feel his temper start to rise as his mind came up with blank.

"Kagura!" he bellowed she jumped from where she was his voice vibrating off of the walls. She was in front of him in an instant

"Yes milord?"

"I need your help I need a way to destroy the Charmed ones." Just then her eyes turned white this was her chance to get payback at Inuyasha

"We can take out the Charmed ones, but we need help from beyond the grave" the dog lord was confused

"Why not bring back your sons mate Kagome" Inutashio didn't agree

'I'm sorry milord, but you asked my advice and right now desperate times call for desperate measures"

Inuyasha didn't know of this at all, because if he had he probably would have killed Kagura for even suggesting it. The memories of what happened dealing with Kagome was hard enough on him, but Kagura didn't know this.

Inutashio had been very hesitant, but with much persuasion from Kagura he finally gave in. Sesshomaru had been at some clearing sitting down and thinking so deep in his thoughts Sesshomaru didn't hear his brother come up behind him

"Still thinking about her?"

"Yep" was his answer and Inuyasha was surprised usually he'd bare his fangs at him, scream at him, or something besides answer his question.

"I can't stop thinking about Kikyo either"

"Why are things like this what higher power did this to us?"

"A-holes that's who" his little brother responded through clenched teeth.

(Resurrection)

Kagura let Inutashio watch as she performed the ritual to resurrecting someone she bit back a smile when she saw the look of awe on the lord's face. He was looking at her in a different light taking in her curves when Kagura noticed what he was doing she turned back to the task a blush appearing on her cheeks he smirked.

Finally the ritual was done and who appeared before them was Kagome (in the red outfit the evil lady wore in movie 2). Her eyes slowly opened

"What?"

"Hello Kagome" she turned to the voice and gasped she ran towards the lord hugging him

"Mr. Inutashio hello" he patted her head laughing he didn't understand how someone like her can be on the side of evil, but still be sweet and happy.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked looking around

"He's busy attending business, but would be happy to show you to his room".

(While attending couch business)

Both brother's had finally gave into their desires and went to visit the sister's Kikyo was upstairs talking to some guy on the phone while Midiroku was busying up a date. Both brothers' were jealous and angry.

Kikyo was giggling while her face was flushed red

'Alright I'll talk to you later Hito bye" she hung up smiling

"Let me guess my replacement?"

(Midiroku)

She already washed the dishes and was about to go upstairs when she felt a chill she looked around until her eyes settled on the open window with the curtains blowing she closed it shivering slightly.

"So how was your date?" he sneered she quickly turned around he was bearing his teeth at her

"Why are you here?" she was trying to find somewhere to hide she was getting a very dangerous vibe from him, but in a swift movement he had crushed her to the wall and him she let out a yelp in response.

'Isn't it obvious?"

Well here is your next chapter I hope you like it sorry if it's short, but do you really think it's obvious? Well R&R please and thank you!


	31. Greetings

(Midiroku)

She already washed the dishes and was about to go upstairs when she felt a chill she looked around until her eyes settled on the open window with the curtains blowing she closed it shivering slightly.

"So how was your date?" he sneered she quickly turned around he was bearing his teeth at her

"Why are you here?" she was trying to find somewhere to hide she was getting a very dangerous vibe from him, but in a swift movement he had crushed her to the wall and him she let out a yelp in response.

'Isn't it obvious?"

(Back to the other two)

She didn't even have to think twice she dove under the bed before he could lung for her he walked around the bed his footsteps causing a kind of deep hollow sound that's when it hit him he was acting like an enemy not someone who was coming…

Then the thought hit him what was he coming to do anyway.

"Kikyo, come out" no response he didn't even hear movement

"Please"

(Mimi & Mimi)

"Not it's not" she gritted her teeth he sighed he was acting like an attacker he pulled away from her and she looked at him weirdly

"I'm not here to fight you" he stated simply

"Oh yeah sure sounds downright convincing" she spat.

He wanted to change the topic

"You never answered my question"

"What question?" she growled at him

"How was your date?"

"None of your business"

"It is some of my business"

"Not it's not you've already shown what king man… no excuse me **Demon **you are Sesshomaru what we've had is over okay done, gone, forgotten" his heart broke at her words, but him being him wouldn't dare show it.

"No it's not and you it as well as I do" Was he crazy or something?

"Well I was on a date so what do you think?" she folded her arms over herself when she brought up the date and he wanted to strike, but instead he growled and walked towards her while she backed away from him. He managed to maneuver her cutting off any chances of escape. She begun to panic little did she know he was panicking as well.

"Midiroku…Mimi…Princess…I… I" he sighed closing his eyes "I love you" he wasn't sure if she was going to reply to him so he just stood there and everything was still, and quiet she was still shocked beyond anything he turned his back to her retreating.

Knowing he would hear her due to being an Inu-Demon she whispered "I love you, too".

Inuyasha had to literally drag Kikyo out from underneath the bed when he finally got her she tried to run away again

"Will you quit trying to run away from me?"

"Let me go!" he was holding her while she was trying to push him off of her

"No I love you okay" she stopped as she felt liquid on her cheeks

Why do you keep doing this?" he was puzzled to what she was talking about

"Is this a game to you? Just playing with my emotions whenever you feel like it?" he was taken back

"What are you talking about? Kiki I really do love you"

"But do I love you?" that question made the pit of his stomach cramp or maybe it was his heart he couldn't tell with his body becoming numb.

"Do you?" she looked away from him

"Yes" he slowly smiled feeling as though he had won something bigger then the world, and he did its funny how things happen out of nowhere and for the rest of the night they spent their time with the witches.

Midiroku was busy being held by Sesshomaru who didn't even remember that he had business to attend with his father. Kikyo was busy making Inuyasha give her a piggyback ride

"Wee!" she laughed as his legs and arms were tired

"Come on Kikyo get off"

"Okay just five more minutes" he groaned.

(Hours later)

They had both went home tired Inuyasha had went up to his room ready to go to sleep, but when he turned on the light he saw

"Inuyasha I'm back" she hugged him and for once he was rooted to the spot

"Kagome?"

Sorry for such a long update I've been trying to catch up and I was watching Inuyasha and see that the show should just be named Kagome instead of Inuyasha since it's all about her. Kikyo doesn't call for him unless its Naraku related and people have no reason to dislike her, because she doesn't get in between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sorry went off track, anyway here's your next chapter hope you enjoyed it Now that he knows Kagome's back what will Inuyasha do? R&R please and thank you


	32. Torn

Midiroku was busy being held by Sesshomaru who didn't even remember that he had business to attend with his father. Kikyo was busy making Inuyasha give her a piggyback ride

"Wee!" she laughed as his legs and arms were tired

"Come on Kikyo get off"

"Okay just five more minutes" he groaned.

(Hours later)

They had both went home tired Inuyasha had went up to his room ready to go to sleep, but when he turned on the light he saw

"Inuyasha I'm back" she hugged him and for once he was rooted to the spot

"Kagome?"

He wasn't sure if he was to be happy or confused just a moment ago he had confessed his love to Kikyou, but then the love of his life has come back. He removed her arms

"Kagome what are you doing here?" she immediately stopped and looked closely at him he didn't look happy to see her

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad that I'm back?"

"Why are you back?" (DAMN!)

Kagome's throat started to close "Your dad and Kagura brought me back" he didn't look happy mostly just pissed off. He could smell her tears before they came down

"You don't want me here do you?" He was stuttering like hell he didn't want to say yes, because he felt as though he was betraying Kikyo, but saying "No" wouldn't be how he seriously felt.

He sighed "Kagome I…"

"Inuyasha" came Kagura's voice his head snapped towards hers they turned a brief red before his mouth turned up into a snarl.

"I'll come back later"

"Oh no you're coming with me" he roughly pulled her arm dragging her into the hallway and shoving her into the wall and a painting.

"Just how much physical abuse must I suffer at your hands?" she managed to choke out

"Maybe until I kill you why did you bring Kagome back?"

"Oh what's wrong? I thought I was doing you a favor"

"Favor my ass you knew exactly what you were doing"

"You're an ungrateful asshole you know that?" she pushed him ducking with one foot in the air hitting him in the chin while balanced on her arms the impact hurt him causing him to reel back with a grunt. She smirked he lunged his red claws toward her only to touch thin air as she vanished.

Next to everything else things were just plain confusing when he got back to his room she was asleep on his bed torn was exactly how he felt it wasn't even as though there was a reason. He loves Kagome always have and always will, but he also loves Kikyo.

Kagura was busy smiling about her handy work when they son's father came into her room she immediately jumped from her position of laying down he staggered and she immediately went to help him on to her bed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Have you been drinking?" his eyes blinked before they settled on her

"N…no" he said as a slight smile played on his lips she rolled her eyes

"You're lying"

"Maybe"

"Master you really shouldn't…"

The rest of her words were stopped as her master's lips was on hers she tried to move, but he placed his hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss and she tried to keep her mouth close, but his tongue kept trying to get inside her mouth.

She panicked when his tongue invaded her mouth it was long, warm, and just felt weird to her since the only person's she 's ever kissed was Naraku. His hold on her loosened when she bit his lip a small grunt came out and she ran form him her heart pounding a mile a minute, but it wasn't from fear it was from enjoyment?

No not that she shook her head she couldn't be in loved with Inutashio she loved Naraku right? She ran to the guest room and as she relaxed in the covers she pondered over her feelings who did she love? Her deceased lover or her revived master?

Well here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it. So who do you think Kagura loves? R&R please and thank you!


	33. Decisions

She panicked when his tongue invaded her mouth it was long, warm, and just felt weird to her since the only person's she 's ever kissed was Naraku. His hold on her loosened when she bit his lip a small grunt came out and she ran form him her heart pounding a mile a minute, but it wasn't from fear it was from enjoyment?

No not that she shook her head she couldn't be in loved with Inutashio she loved Naraku right? She ran to the guest room and as she relaxed in the covers she pondered over her feelings who did she love? Her deceased lover or her revived master?

The sun rose and it settled in the sky signaling a new day Sesshomaru was going to visit Midiroku and went to see if he was going to go

"Inuyahsa are you going to see Ki…" he was halted when he saw Inuyasha cuddled up with Kikyo! It couldn't be, but who else could it be? He backed out of his room closing the door and making his way towards his beloved. He knocked on the door only to find Kikyo answer the door.

She looked at the brother of her love and was confused he had a surprised look on his face "Kikyo?"

"Yeah the one and only who else would it be?" she let him in and called to her sister making his presence know to her

"Were you just at the house?"

"Who's?"

"Mines and Inuyasha's you were just laying in his bed cuddled up with him"

"Have you lost it?"

"No I haven't you were in his room" suddenly it registered

"Sesshomaru I've been here all day and why would I got to you guys place so your dad could kill me?" she was telling the truth and now that he thought back on it he hadn't smelled her scent

"Who is Inuyasha with?" damn he just got him and his little brother in trouble

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me who is he with?" her older sister his girlfriend came down stairs

"What's going on?"

"Inuyasha's cheating on me and he won't tell me who he's cheating on me with!" Midiroku scolded him

"Sesshomaru" he coughed

"I have to go" with that he was gone while a fuming Kikyo wanted to purify him she didn't get why Inuyasha had just confessed his love to her then cheat on her. It had barely been 24-hours yet once the full demon got home he finally got the answer, but it couldn't be Kagome she was dead right?

"Let's say she is back won't this cause trouble for Inuyasha and Kikyo? And if so how?" he asked himself then went to his room "Inuyasha!" he bellowed and the pair immediately bolted up right how had she came back?

"Sesshomaru?! How are you?" she ran to him embracing him he returned it and over her head scolding his little brother who had his ears laid flat on his head.

"I've been good thanks you sure look nice demons never do age I'll be right back just let me have a moment with him"

"Okay by the way I was starving" she departed leaving them alone

"Are you stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you or did you not tell Kikyo you were in love with her?'

"Of course"

"Then your not suppose to be cuddling with your ex" he slapped him upside his head

"Ow!" Inuyasha moaned

"I went there and mistaken her for her Kikyo"

"You did what?"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You weren't suppose to you idiot! Wind Scar!"

"Fire attack1" they both clashed you could hear the loud boom they dropped their swords and now were punching each other the elder kicked the young one in the gut Inuyasha scratched his shoulder the yelling came soon after.

Kagura who was trying to watch her soap opera couldn't hear it anymore due to the ruckus they were making "I swear I'm going to kill those two!" she marched upstairs and saw them sweaty from their fighting and a smiley go happy Kagome watching while eating cereal.

"Your not going to stop them?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because if I'm lucky they'll rip each other's clothes off" she actually smiled innocently while stating that.

"Ugh sick twisted Demoness, You guys quit fighting" they ignored her they had taken the swords again

"I'm not joking quit it!" they continued to ignore her "Ugh" she said frustratingly

"Wind/Fire…" they both were stopped as Kagura squeezed the family jewels she doubled her strength clearly pissed

"If you guys don't stop I will break you in two you got it?' they could only nod in agreement she let go with a disgusted look on her face dusting off her hands as the two lay on the floor curled up.

As she settled comfortably in the chair all you heard was "_Until next time_" she was going to kill them

"You guys are so dead!" she marched upstairs ready to kill them both when she bumped into someone

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she was trying to bite back the blush forming on her cheeks

"No where" he still had his arms around her as she stepped out of them

"Where are my sons?"

"Well their upstairs"

"Okay" he said, but did not remove himself from her presence he just stayed there

"Excuse me" she walked around him. Inuyasha was feeling a lot better and dialed her cell

"Hello? Kikyo?" he said in a hurry

"Oh Inuyasha" she said with a bored tone

"Kikyo can you meet me somewhere?" she sighed

"Where?" he gave her the name of the place

"Around 8 okay?"

"Okay" they hung up Kagome who was outside the room heard him.

'Hmm I wonder' she thought

Alright here is your next chapter sorry for the long update anyway hope you enjoy and I wonder to what is Kagome going to do well I would like to see what you guys think. R&R please and thank you!


	34. The place Confrontation

"Hello? Kikyo?" he said in a hurry

"Oh Inuyasha" she said with a bored tone

"Kikyo can you meet me somewhere?" she sighed

"Where?" he gave her the name of the place

"Around 8 okay?"

"Okay" they hung up Kagome who was outside the room heard him.

'Hmm I wonder' she thought

Kikyo arrived at the destination, but had went to go look around Inuyasha had arrived he smelt her scent, but also another scent.

"Inuyasha?" he spun around

"Kagome?"

"Duh, silly who else were you expecting?" she came towards him and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead

"Uh…No…no one at all" if it wasn't for lying he wouldn't have stuttered.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck "You know we never did get to have our honeymoon, but I'm sure we can take time to now" she kissed him. Kikyo had walked past and saw the scene.

"You never loved me did you?" she said

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck "You know we never did get to have our honeymoon, but I'm sure we can take time to now" she kissed him. Kikyo had walked past and saw the scene.

"You never loved me did you?" she said as his ears picked up her voice and he pushed her away

"Kikyo?" a smiling Kagome was beside him.

Kikyo was frozen to the spot the girl beside him did have similarities to her, but was familiar as though she's seen her face in the Book of Shadows. "Is this what you called me here for?"

"No…I…"

"Yes he did" Kagome interrupted. Kikyo's powers were pulsing with anger she couldn't believe this. How could he after all she went through with him she took in the scenery of those two, but her eyes only focused on Kagome, who eyes held something, so evil yet unrecognizable she had to look away fearful that she may actually learn what it was.

Kikyo turned her back to them her hair blowing "Inuyasha I don't want to see you again, because if I do I will not be held responsible for my actions" she walked away. Inuyasha couldn't believe it he started off after her when Kagome pulled his arm he growled at her and she glared at him, but did not release her hold on him.

"What does that witch possess that I do not?" he didn't want to answer so he turned away from her, but Kagome brought his face to hers.

"I will not let go" she stated lifting up her pendant to his eyes and slowly something pulled out of Inuyasha's body.

His human counterpart was locked in her pendant while the demonic Inuyasha lay free. She looked down at the Human Inuyasha locked within her pendant.

"Never"

Man is she evil or what? She's locked human Inuyasha in her clutches Oh man! Oh yeah sorry for the long update I'm trying to improve on my grammar and punctuation skills as well as writing a good plot for future stories. R&R please and thank you! Thank you to all those who have reviewed and continue to review as well as thank you to Skymaiden!


	35. What do I do now?

Kikyo turned her back to them her hair blowing "Inuyasha I don't want to see you again, because if I do I will not be held responsible for my actions" she walked away. Inuyasha couldn't believe it he started off after her when Kagome pulled his arm he growled at her and she glared at him, but did not release her hold on him.

"What does that witch possess that I do not?" he didn't want to answer so he turned away from her, but Kagome brought his face to hers.

"I will not let go" she stated lifting up her pendant to his eyes and slowly something pulled out of Inuyasha's body.

His human counterpart was locked in her pendant while the demonic Inuyasha lay free. She looked down at the Human Inuyasha locked within her pendant.

"Never"

(Kikyo)

Kikyo lay down on her bed tears wetting her pillow. She silently cursed herself for her foolishness, but deep down inside she wanted him to be different, well he already was compared to whatever normal people called normal, but she loved him.

"Kiki?" her sister said.

(Sesshomaru)

He didn't know why, but he felt as though something different had occurred. He felt the air become tense when Inuyasha walked in full demoned. Kagome was by his side a little to happy. He looked at his brother's waist and his sword was still there so what caused this transformation? Something definitely wasn't right

"Inuyasha why are you looking like that?" his little brother smirked

"Don't be jealous, because you're not the only full demon in the family anymore" he taunted while walking away.

_Kagome & Inuyasha moment _

Kagome walked with him to his room he picked her up and roughly dropped her on the bed. She only giggled as he covered her body with his and roughly kissed her it was a disgusting site.

Sesshomaru was busy thinking about what he meant by him not being the only full demon anymore. His eyes widened. They were both breathless (clothes still on) from their kissing session he was just about to take it to another level when she stopped him.

Confusion was the only look that registered on his face

"Inuyasha promise me something" he replied without hesitation

"Anything" she caressed his cheek with her hand

"Promise me you'll kill that witch when the time comes"

His human-half trapped in the pendant eyes were filled with worry he didn't want her dead especially not by his hands.

The Demon Inuyasha pondered over the answer and Kagome thought maybe he wasn't completely under her control.

"I promise" he answered resuming their make out session.

I know it's not long and sorry for that, but there's not a lot to put for this chapter when I first wrote it. Well I hope you enjoy R&R please and thank you!


	36. Different Tone

Confusion was the only look that registered on his face

"Inuyasha promise me something" he replied without hesitation

"Anything" she caressed his cheek with her hand

"Promise me you'll kill that witch when the time comes"

His human-half trapped in the pendant eyes were filled with worry he didn't want her dead especially not by his hands.

The Demon Inuyasha pondered over the answer and Kagome thought maybe he wasn't completely under her control.

"I promise" he answered resuming their make out session.

Kagura was busy thinking she felt a little lost, because if she did love Inutashio then she would have lost her goal for the revenge that once drove her to even revive her master.

"Kagura?"

She heard his voice, but did not want to turn around

"Kagura?" his voice was soft not demanding as it would have been before. The old lord walked behind her turning her to meet his face and that's when he saw her tears.

The shoulders underneath his grip shook and he wondered what was wrong with her. Her downcast eyelashes hide her eyes from his view. For a second Kagura thought of when Naraku would be there and hold her. Through tear stained eyes she looked up and saw Naraku then the lord and she wanted to cry again even her own eyes betrayed her.

Before they both knew it they had kissed each other and their inner demons boiled wanting relief begging for it. A deep growl rumbled in his chest which was warm due to Kagura's roaming hands. For someone old he was fit and she could feel his muscles tighten where she touched.

Possibly heat was becoming visible little sparks. Sesshomaru wanted to talk to his father about Inuyasha's sudden transformation he passed Kagura's room then stopped and went back only to see Kagura making out with his dad!

He stared shocked and disgusted "Oh gosh I'm going to puke" he wobbly tried to stand to his knees as his legs lost the will to support him. Those two pulled away seeing a struggling Sesshomaru get out of the room.

Kagura gasped feeling humiliated "I…I'm sorry" she ran away vanishing while little red dots showed.

The distraught demon lord used his hand to comb his hair while sighing. Maybe he wasn't right in his way of pursuing her, but she intrigued not even Izayoi intrigued him that much.

He wanted to comfort her, but something told him that she shouldn't.

Kagura was struggling desperately with her heart trying to hold on to what she had of Naraku.

Kikyo had talked to her older sister, but nothing worked and she wished she was dead. Midiroku wanted to wring not only Inuyasha's head, but Sesshomaru's as well.

After getting some free time away from the boy who kept trying to play hooky Kagome was walking past when she could smell tears. She peaked in and saw Kagura who words were muffled in her pillow, but she was able to make out Inuyasha's father name. She had notice little forms of tension between the two, but how deep did that tension go?

Alright this is the next chapter sorry for the long update well how deep does the tension go? I wonder anyway hope you enjoy this chapter R&R please and thank you!


	37. Impossible

The distraught demon lord used his hand to comb his hair while sighing. Maybe he wasn't right in his way of pursuing her, but she intrigued not even Izayoi intrigued him that much.

He wanted to comfort her, but something told him that she shouldn't.

Kagura was struggling desperately with her heart trying to hold on to what she had of Naraku.

Kikyo had talked to her older sister, but nothing worked and she wished she was dead. Midiroku wanted to wring not only Inuyasha's head, but Sesshomaru's as well.

After getting some free time away from the boy who kept trying to play hooky Kagome was walking past when she could smell tears. She peaked in and saw Kagura who words were muffled in her pillow, but she was able to make out Inuyasha's father name. She had notice little forms of tension between the two, but how deep did that tension go?

The next day Sesshomaru chalked up his fear and went to go see Midiroku she was asleep when he came in through the window and he was glad he could have some free time before getting scolded. He quietly slipped into her bed careful to bring her close him without waking her up.

He smiled at how clever he felt he was especially when a slight moan escaped her mouth as she scooted closer burying her face in the side of his neck near his cheek and he was about to close his eyes. Then all you heard was a loud scream Midiroku had his ear between her teeth.

"Let go", he whined.

"Who is your stupid brother cheating on my sister with?" her voice was so gruff he could have sworn she had demonic traits within her. He remained silent slowly trying to find a way to break free, but bad move, because his silence only angered her and she clamped her mouth down harder on his earlobe.

"Answer me" he swallowed.

"Please let me go, princess" hearing the nickname despite the evidence of pain in it she still felt the familiar tingle in her and she loosened her grip. He flipped her underneath him.

"Hey get off" he acted as thought he pondered over the response to give her "Nope" she tried pushing him off, but it didn't do a damn thing and she cursed him under her breath while he heard every work that she uttered.

Kagura woke up and when she exhaled air her face was tight due to the drying of her tears, suddenly Kagura's eyes turned white a vision coming to her mind all she saw was Naraku, but she understand it. She felt the regular pain and tried to block out the vision, but only succeeded in blacking out hitting the floor.

(Sango)

She tried not to show it, but she's been panicking the whole time knowing that Miroku was still missing she felt it inside her that something just wasn't right like last week she felt her throat tighten to the point where it was hard to breathe. Sango began to feel tired as her eyes felt heavy and soon they fell meeting her skin. Miroku stood outside the window watching her, his purple eyes didn't hold anger or confusion, it held concern and love. She felt as though someone was watching her and bolted up into a sitting position. She looked out her window, but no one was there, but she knew something or someone had been watching her and her instincts or maybe it was her hope that told her it was her husband.

(Inuyasha)

Inuyasha was cuddled up with Kagome his arms protectively and possessively around her, her face was in his chest. She woke up looking at his face. She smiled and caressed his face. "I didn't know demons cuddled" she said mostly to herself giggling as her hand rested on his left peck.

"Well every demon is different" his tried, but deep voice spoke scaring her slightly. His blue eyes looked into her brown ones a smile was forming until she thought about whether or not Inuyasha had done the same with Kikyo.

"What's wrong?" her eyes quickly came back to reality and completed her smile.

"Nothing" she cuddled closer.

(Inutashio)

He finally summoned up the courage to talk to Kagura who would have though the ancient and powerful demon lord actually had fear within him especially on something so simple. He walked into her room seeing her knocked out and he didn't understand why and raced to her side.

He held her trying to wake her up with light taps on her cheek, then her eyes opened, but her scent was different.

"You want her, but you're not going to have her. You can back to hell alone!" came the possessive voice. He jumped back his hands quivering a bit. Kagura finally snapped out of her trance and saw how scared the demon lord was.

"What's wrong?" he couldn't talk as he felt as though he had been paralyzed. Kagura winced as she felt as though someone had split her head open and it was a painful feeling.

Here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the long update I've been busy. Well, is Naraku controlling Kagura or what? Well I would like to know what you guys are thinking. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot so please keep them coming. R&R please and thank you.


	38. Impossible 2

(Inutashio)

He finally summoned up the courage to talk to Kagura who would have though the ancient and powerful demon lord actually had fear within him especially on something so simple. He walked into her room seeing her knocked out and he didn't understand why and raced to her side.

He held her trying to wake her up with light taps on her cheek, then her eyes opened, but her scent was different.

"You want her, but you're not going to have her. You can back to hell alone!" came the possessive voice. He jumped back his hands quivering a bit. Kagura finally snapped out of her trance and saw how scared the demon lord was.

"What's wrong?" he couldn't talk as he felt as though he had been paralyzed. Kagura winced as she felt as though someone had split her head open and it was a painful feeling.

Kagome finally was able to escape the bed she had tried at least 20 times to get from the bed only for Inuyasha to pull her back down.

"Inu…"

"What?" he said gruffly.

"Come on let me go"

"Why?" he whined. He didn't want to lay on the bed alone hadn't he done that enough?

Kagome thought about possible ways to answer that question. "I have to pee!" his hold loosened on her.

'Release!' she thought happily. He grunted as he was alone and cold as the warmth disappeared.

Kagome heard talking and listened behind the wall. They were talking Kagura seem to be questioning the lord about why he looked terrified he didn't answer he just walked away.

The look on Kagura's face was priceless and she felt bad for the demoness. Kagome was preparing to leave when she heard a shocking confession from the older lady.

"Why is this happening? Why do I try to hold on to the feelings I have for Naraku when I feel myself being pulled to Inutashio's gasp? I love Naraku, but…" the rest trailed off into fresh sobs.

The deceased Naraku, Kagura, and Inutashio? Well that's a weird triangle you don't see everyday. Kagome thought for a long time "I got it!" she sparked as she looked for a revival spell possibly the same one Kagura used for her.

"If I do this correctly I can surely bring Naraku back" within minutes she had acquired the materials she needed.

(Inuyasha)

"Kagome, you damn woman. Where the hells are you?" he buried his face in the pillow screaming, yet thinking of ways to torture her when she came back.

Kagome did the spell and waited for him to appear, but nothing happened she wondered what she did wrong she did it again and again, but still the same result. "What am I doing wrong?" she didn't want to mess up the chance to make Kagura happy.

"Will you come to bed? I'm becoming agitated"

"Just wait, I need to…"

"No, I'm tired of waiting. I've waited long enough so come to bed now" she started to protest, but he quickly pressed his lips to hers, picking her up bridal style, while still distracting her with his wonderful mouth.

"No fair" she moaned and he smirked snuggling in the covers with her.

"Unstable dog" she muttered, but wondered why the spell didn't work.

(Downstairs)

A cracked formed in the earth where she had recited the spell. Kagura had finally made her choice she loved Inutashio she saw him in the living room and walked forward in his direction her head downcast.

"Milord?" his head snapped down towards her his golden eyes were like soft liquids pools of gold. They seemed so open she wondered if she could manipulate them, mold them into whatever she wanted.

"I… I wanted t…to" Oh gosh this was harder then she thought he didn't speak only watched her as she coward away from him like a little kid.

He turned her head towards his "What's wrong?" she only buried her face within his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey old man, what did I tell you about putting your hands on my woman?" a voice said out the shadows slowly walking into the light.

"Naraku"

Hello I thought I'd give you your next chapter and if it's been a while sorry my sis had problems with the desktop, but thank god her other computer has Microsoft word! And guess what I got a part in a play I'm so happy I hope I do well. Oh sorry for straying anyway well, what do you guys think? Now that Naraku's back what's going to happen? Hope you enjoy this chapter R&R please and thank you!


	39. Opposition

(Downstairs)

A cracked formed in the earth where she had recited the spell. Kagura had finally made her choice she loved Inutashio she saw him in the living room and walked forward in his direction her head downcast.

"Milord?" his head snapped down towards her his golden eyes were like soft liquids pools of gold. They seemed so open she wondered if she could manipulate them, mold them into whatever she wanted.

"I… I wanted t…to" Oh gosh this was harder then she thought he didn't speak only watched her as she coward away from him like a little kid.

He turned her head towards his "What's wrong?" she only buried her face within his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey old man, what did I tell you about putting your hands on my woman?" a voice said out the shadows slowly walking into the light.

"Naraku"

Kagura couldn't believe it she went towards Naraku as her hands that were engulfed in Tashio's hands were turned loose.

"Naraku?" he had a smirk smile on his face, he hugged her close to him. Over her should he smirked at the heartbroken Inutashio '_I told you, you'll never have her' _he thought.

Inutashio's bangs covered his golden eyes, but he glared at Naraku, and couldn't stand him holding Kagura like he was.

"As much opposition I have to your revival I can see that someone does not". Kagura eyes opened wide as she realized the meaning of the statement.

"Yeah I can tell" The older demon walked away at the moment that Kagura turned to look at him. She wanted to go after him already knowing he was angry with her.

"Kagura?" she slowly tuned towards him.

"Yes?"

"Did you miss me?" he asked and she hesitated in her answer and he tightened his grip on her as his eyebrow raised waiting for her answer.

She looked at him '_I don't want to lie to him, but I know him me saying yes will say something along the lines of I still love him, but I don't'_

"Although it is a surprise I can not lie I'm glad you're alive" He smiled bringing her back into his embrace while deep down inside he knew that whatever she had shared with him, her heart belonged to the taller silver-haired demon.

The dog demon was busy destroying some of the things he owned in his room.

"Damn him, damn her just why did he have to come back" he felt like a young demon again, and ruffled up his hair with his hand his whole body was trembling with anger, and he didn't know what to strike next.

"Master"

"WHAT!" he snapped turning around to see Miroku the young man paused not sure whether or not to say anything.

"Uh… I'll just come back later" the older demon sighed and signaled for Miroku not to leave.

"I… today has been eventful, but not glorious so what is it?"

"Well I was wondering why there is a large crack in the ground"

"Kagura's ex…" he balled up his fist, "Kagura's bunny or thing is back"

Miroku blinked a few times "Okay…" Just then his enemy entered

"Lord Inutashio"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you" Miroku already feeling the tension immediately backed out the room.

"Speak" the white-haired demon barked.

"Are you not satisfied with the things you've conquered in your life time?"

"What do you mean vermin?" the dark-haired demon growled at the name, but continued, "Are you not satisfied with the things that make you a legend that you try to steal my beloved away from me?"

"Are you sure I tried and didn't succeed?" the older man taunted just to get under the man skin. Naraku's eyes turned red showing the legendary demon he had achieved his goal.

"Believe me you have not succeeded the same way you didn't when you tried to save your beloved human wench!" Inutashio growl was like that of a lion in a fierce battle it would've run away many demons even the toughest of them all, but Naraku only smirked, then let the pissed off dog see only his back as he walked away.

(Kagura)

She was in her room as she heard the fierce growl of the boy's father, her lover, and she knew Naraku must have done something to provoke it.

Naraku came into her room already seeing her in deep thought he crossed the room towards her and hugged her, then placed a kiss to her neck. She shivered not from passion, but from instantly thinking of the boy's father and bit her lip from saying his name.

"I'll be back" she said quickly on an exhaled breath and disappeared from the room.

_Kagura's P.O.V_

He looked like a mad man while he hovered over his desk two long fangs poking into his bottom lop.

'I'm' I thought feeling like I was responsible "Lord…" I began, but was silenced when he turned an evil stare on me the look made my breath hitch. His eyes no longer held the taunting, teasing, or the look of mystery it use to have when dealing with me. The soft liquid gold I wanted to manipulate was cold, hard, and solid as thought it had never carried any transformation or emotion at all.

If his stare wasn't piercing enough his tone was

"What do you want?" I took a step back.

_Inutashio's P.O.V_

I was still pissed off about the comment that mutt had made. I hadn't noticed her presence at first, but she made it know when she called my by my title.

There she stood the woman that I found myself falling for, but then I remembered her leaving me to go to the mutt and couldn't help my renewed anger from coming. She looked scared and when I responded:

"What do you want?" it came out harsh which wasn't how I meant for it to come out and loathed myself for the scared, but hurt look on her face. What had happened?

They stared at each other unsure about what to do or what to say Inutashio could feel the words threatening to come out.

"Leave" was the only word he said nicely covering up the words he was dieing to say. Kagura began to move, but stopped.

"No" she said firmly.

"What?" his head snapped towards hers. He came towards her despite the heavy pulsing of her heart and her mind telling her to get out of there as he stalked towards her she refused.

He fixed her with a stare of anger the same stare that usually could make her jump away from his sight, but not now instead she fixed him a glare of her own.

It seemed to be a glaring contest how interesting the longer their eyes locked the more they were able to look into the other's soul their emotions becoming raw and open on it's own accord. Both of their heart beats became loud and fast as it filled their ears slowly with their heart as their guide their bodies moved closer and they kissed.

(Sess & Mimi)

She pushed him off immediately flinging him to the wall as a small grunt came from his soft lips.

"I won't ask you again" he knew this would happen, but he didn't think it would be this abusive. His silence only caused him to get slammed again.

"No need to ask him I've seen his girlfriend" said Kikyo, the demon was thankful.

"You seen Kagome?!" he said surprised and his girlfriend fixed him with an evil stare.

"Oh now you answer?" she flung him to her closet door and Kikyo gritted her teeth together as he came in contact with it.

"Don't you think your being a little harsh sis?"

"Nah in fact you want to try it?" she asked handing her on of those foamy baseball bats.

"Most definitely" she said and Sesshomaru scooted back uttering "Fuck" in the process.

(The Underworld)

Their small peck on the lips turned into a flowing river of passion, which only showed how deep their feelings were, how it was burning to get out of them one way or another.

Kagura could have stayed in that passionate embrace forever, but Tashio had other plans. He firmly, but gently pushed her away from him just as a satisfied moan came from her. The black-haired woman opened her eyes staring at the back of demon wondering why he had pushed her away.

Tashio had his back to her clutching his desk his eyes closed in frustration he didn't want to see the look of despair on her face.

He could hear her softly stuttering his name. Just what did she want from him? She chose Naraku now why did she come to him? Why did she kiss him back? Why the hell was she messing around with him like that?

"You're such a tease", he said darkly in a tow growl and Kagura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"No more excuses", he said immediately having a tight grip on her arms. His once golden eyes turned blue, while the whites of his eyes were red. Kagura was a little startled none the less.

"Do you get pleasure from stringing me along? You chose Naraku then you come here and kiss me! Why are you so spiteful?"

It finally dawned on Kagura what he was referring to. Oh gosh he had it all wrong she didn't want Naraku she only wanted him.

"You have the wrong idea Tashio"

"Do I, because there are a lot of things that point towards me being right on the money. You knew my feelings for you I've made them as clear as hell and you seem to return them, until he came. You purposely lead me on!"

"No I didn't!" she yelled wanting to get through to him she could see he didn't believe her and she couldn't blame him she knew what it looked like to him. He snorted as though saying yeah sure.

She couldn't lose him not like this she wanted to look into his eyes, but he had already let her go. Now he wasn't looked at her it was now or never.

"I love you", she said and he stiffened. When he didn't say anything for a long time she started to worry.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I love you" he turned towards her his eyes back to it's golden color.

She stepped towards him hesitant, unsure of everything, once she was close enough she placed her hands on his face making sure his eyes were on her.

"I don't love Naraku, I love you"

Naraku saw the whole thing from beginning to end and felt sick to his stomach how in that little time had she come to love that dog? She couldn't deny the fact that his heart was breaking and that he was pissed, but there was nothing he could do except… get even.

Sesshomaru was in pain as he entered the place he called home, he learned a big important lesson always answer you girlfriend honestly, especially if she is a witch and a charmed one.

(The witches' home)

"You don't think we were too hard on him do you?" Kikyo asked her older sister, who only gave a short laugh and shook her head no.

"If anything we weren't hard enough on him, but it did help you feel better right?" Kikyo smiled nodding yes.

Out of nowhere a demon shimmered in front of them, which startled them.

"We killed you" Midiroku said after trying to use her power on him, but it didn't work.

Naraku smirked "Yeah you did, but does anyone ever really stay dead long around here?" silence greeted him and he clasped his hands together with an evil grin.

"Why don't we make an alliance?"

Well sorry for the long updating been busy, but here is your new chapter hope you like it. Naraku's back and might become an ally of the charmed ones. This is going to be sweet tell me what you guys think. R&R please and thank you!


	40. Flashes

(The witches' home)

(The witches' home)

"You don't think we were too hard on him do you?" Kikyo asked her older sister, who only gave a short laugh and shook her head no.

"If anything we weren't hard enough on him, but it did help you feel better right?" Kikyo smiled nodding yes.

Out of nowhere a demon shimmered in front of them, which startled them.

"We killed you" Midiroku said after trying to use her power on him, but it didn't work.

Naraku smirked "Yeah you did, but does anyone ever really stay dead long around here?" silence greeted him and he clasped his hands together with an evil grin.

"Why don't we make an alliance?"

The two sisters looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "Are you crazy? Good doesn't work with evil and neither do we," Kikyo said.

"But that didn't stop your union with Inutashio's sons did it?" both sister's were speechless, but Kikyo recovered faster then Midiroku.

"That's our business not yours"

"True, but its relevant to what I'm talking about"

"Which is?"

"The chance to get rid of Inutashio" the two ladies in front of him looked at each other again, before looking at the demon before them.

"Don't you work for him?"

"No exactly, I worked for your lover" he sent a smirk towards the youngest. "Until the bastard had me killed for amusement; the job done by the goody, goody charm sisters"

"Then keep in mind we can do it again" Midiroku smirked.

"You tried once and it didn't work. What makes you so sure you'll succeed a second time?"

Kikyo finally came to a decision in herself if she focused on killer her ex-boyfriends' dad, then she could endure her pain or take it out on the lord demon. Yes it sounds weird in normal circumstances, but this was far from normal.

"You got a deal" she said.

"What?"

"Yeah it's best to just finish him off and having inside help is a major advantage" she told her older sister as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Alright, but how do we know that you won't double-cross us?" Mimi asked.

Naraku smiled "You don't," then he vanished.

The eldest exhaled a breath "Well that was interesting. Let's go check up on Sango"

They went upstairs opening her room door only to see a struggling Sango in the arms of Miroku. His eyes were tinted red and his lips slowly curved into a smirk.

"Catch ya later witches," he said disappearing in dark orbs.

"Oh no" the youngest whispered.

Sango struggled against him seeing as how he had come into her room and kidnapped her. She was flung to a bed looking into the face of a stranger, he had a look of pure destruction on his face and the aura surrounding him was way too vile.

In fear she said his name "Miroku?"

(Their House)

Midiroku was busy breaking up everything around her. "Mimi quit it!" her sister yelled ducking, yet another glass vase.

"How can I he _took _Sango; have you forgotten that she doesn't know he's evil?"

"Oh… yeah and he's teamed up with Inutashio, and Sango's pregnant" Kikyo said as an after thought.

Then both sisters were quiet. _What if Miroku gave Sango to Inutashio, who knew what he'd do to her especially if he found out she was with child._

Kikyo wished she had kept shut as she dodged ten more vases as it smashed against the wall.

(Inuyasha & Kagome)

"Inuyasha!" Kagome happily squealed as the demon pounced on her sucking on her neck. She let out a whimper when he nipped at the main pulsing vain. There was a knock at the door, and then it opened.

Sesshomaru saw a scene he really wish he hadn't, his half naked brother over a partially under dressed Kagome. Could his day get any worse?

"Hey Sesshy" she said blushing as she pushed Inuyasha off the bed to cover herself.

He turned around to leave, when the image of a heart broken Kikyo flashed into his mind.

"You guys didn't…"

"Not that it's any of your business no, because you came and interrupted us" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on we have to train. I give you 3 minutes to get dressed or else" the younger brother bared his teeth at him as he closed the door.

"I give you 3 minutes to get dressed or else" Inuyasha mimicked and due to him being a full demon, he sounded a lot like Sesshomaru.

"You complain too much" she said with a giggled and he tolled his eyes before his lips curved into a smirk and he walked towards her.

"Inuyasha… what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure, because your brother told you to be out in 3 minutes and I'm sure you have about a minute left"

"He also said or else and I'm more wanting to see the or else part" All you heard was a loud yelp through the placed as he pounced on her.

He was in the middle of an interesting technique, until he glanced down at her seeing the necklace becoming lost in it.

An image of a pale, lovely girl in dark-blue jeans and a long black top with her hair down her waist came into view. Then it was dark.

"_You never loved me did you?" she said as his ears picked up her voice and he pushed her away_

"_Kikyo?" a smiling Kagome was beside him._

_Kikyo was frozen to the spot the girl beside him did have similarities to her, but was familiar as though she's seen her face in the Book of Shadows. "Is this what you called me here for?"_

"_No…I…"_

"_Yes he did" Kagome interrupted. Kikyo's powers were pulsing with anger she couldn't believe this. How could he after all she went through with him she took in the scenery of those two, but her eyes only focused on Kagome, who eyes held something, so evil yet unrecognizable she had to look away fearful that she may actually learn what it was._

_Kikyo turned her back to them her hair blowing "Inuyasha I don't want to see you again, because if I do I will not be held responsible for my actions" she walked away. _

"_Kikyo!" _his mind screamed.

Inuyasha immediately scrambled off of Kagome. "Inuyasha?" she asked with concern at the haunted look on his face and his frantic movements. He quickly put on his shirt and shoes.

"You know I should get out there to meet Sesshomaru he's one cranky bitch when he wants to be" was all she got as he quickly raced out the room.

I know it's been a long time I'm so sorry I was really busy, but now I'm back and here is your next chapter. Hope you like it R&R please and thank you!


End file.
